The Oath
by Toxic Hathor
Summary: {Repost} - {Seth/Atemu} - {Scandalshipping}"Seth...I know I do not deserve it...but after I die, please try and find it within you to forgive me for the sorrow..for the dreams we had to silence. That is all they will ever be, Seth...dreams."
1. Chapter 1

**The Oath**

**Chapter One**

The first time they saw one another was one day before the great celebration of the Beautiful Feast of the Valley. Neither was sure what it was about that day that was so paranormal…mysterious, that the memory of it was the ripest one of the visual memories of their childhood. Both of them remembered every single detail of that day, as though they lived it over and over and over again so many times that they learned what took place on that day before the huge, much anticipated celebration, off by heart. Every little detail was engraved in their minds as eternally as the details of the glorious victory of Ramesses II during the Battle of Qadish were engraved in paint and sculptures within the grand Temple of Ramesses, beloved by Amun.

Seth was out of his mind with glee. He did not know if it was because it was the first time he was being taken to such a grand festival, or because he was finally being treated as an adult and taken to Thebes to live there as a priest apprentice, or because it was the day he would finally get to see the legendary Royal family - which he never gotten the honor of seeing before, considering that he had been living in Memphis ever since he was born, for the twelve years of his life. But whatever the reason was, it was making him so happy he was barely able to sit still on his horse's saddle.

The journey from Heliopolis to Thebes was long and tiresome and he grew impatient and angry. His father had scolded him over ten times for asking if they had arrived yet or not. But the discomfort of the trip was worth it. They reached Thebes, where the Palace was, when the sun's vicious heat was just starting to get milder. The streets of the city were not too crowded, as some of its citizens had retreated to their homes to either have a small meal or a short nap, after either laboring all day at the building sites, or suffering through their tiresome businesses and arguments with customers and suppliers.

Seth could see the long market street, lined on each side with small shops of vegetables, fruits, cereals, as well as furniture, clothes, accessories, cosmetics, in addition to shops selling small magical amulets, animals' shops and slave shops. The sounds in that place were loud, miscellaneous, casual, and by the sacred boat of Ra…noisy as a pit of the underground after the death of a crowd of criminals. But Seth's eyes were wide with awe as they scanned the interesting masses of the commoners, nobles, slaves and soldiers of the Egyptian lands, all gathered together.

The market place stretched before the small caravan that was led by Seth and his father's horses, and ended with the thirty foot high parameters of the Palace. The gates were tall and made of the strongest wood found in Egypt, supported by metal - iron - to increase the strength of the wooden barricade, and – gold - to add a sense of grandness and respect, enhancing the mythical air about the entrance to the residence of the Royal family.

On each side of the gates stood tall, imposing statues of the hawk god, Horus, with his falcon-head and human body, wearing the Double Crown and carrying the ankh in his hand. The statues were made of pure gold - the same material used to make the two Wedjats on either side of the gates - each of them pointing in two different directions to create a masterpiece of perfectly symmetrical proportions.

The gates were pulled open before them and Seth, from where he sat on his horse, stared in awe as the palace was revealed before them. His father's palace in Heliopolis was impressive, but this…this was something out of the afterlife itself, with the limestone - with which the entire palace was washed with - creased with golden hieroglyphs telling tales of the great Akunamukanon's victories and contributions to the Egyptian Empire, glowing immaculately. High pillars of marble, decorated by engraved drawings of Amun-Ra, Horus, Hathor and Thoth, held the second floor of the palace up, the regular arrangement of them interrupted by the protruding balcony, which overlooked the vast grounds in between the palace and the gates. It was right in the center of the two obelisks that stood towering to the sky, making Seth, even as he stood many feet away from them, feel very tiny just by staring at them. Gardens spread on either side of the palace: strawberry shrubs, apple trees and date palms decorated the place with the colors of their different fruits, and flowers of different types were scattered artistically all around amidst the golden statues of lions and cats. Artificial water streams glittered under the rays of Ra's light, making the areas they flowed through seem like they were made of diamonds, water lilies - pink and white - floating languidly on the surface.

Too busy staring up in awe at the majestic sight before him Seth did not realize that his father's convoy had started moving again, until Akunadin called to him impatiently, "Hurry along, Seth. Do not stand gaping like that."

Seth blinked and nudged his horse in the flanks, egging it to hurry after his father. He kept staring around him in wonder, unable to stop gawking. Was he really going to spend the rest of his life in this grand, beautiful luxury? The thought was unreal.

They kept approaching the building in the center of the circle created by the high parameters, and Seth's attention finally shifted on something else other than the gardens and the golden statues. He stared up at one of the balconies, located to the right of the main balcony.

And then, he saw him.

The Beautiful Feast of the Valley was tomorrow.

Crown Prince Atemu did not know whether he should rejoice like the rest of his country's people were, or if he should go sulk in a corner. He was going to the Pharaoh's mortuary temple and the other temples of the Gods tomorrow, but then he would have to stay on the ship in the evening while everyone else would be celebrating in the necropolis. He was old enough. He was eleven years of age; he knew everything there was to know about every aspect of the life of the Egyptians and he definitely was no child anymore.

He complained under his breath and, in a fit of frustration, grabbed some of the papyrus scrolls in front of him and angrily flung them away – and off the table - with his arm, getting up to stomp away.

He ignored the spluttering coming out Siamun's mouth at the sudden interruption to the lesson about the Hyksos he was teaching the young prince, heading for the balcony to stand before the railing and stare at the city stretching out before his eyes. He sighed in aggravation and leaned on the railing.

"Child…you must finish these scrolls before we embark on our journey at the break of dawn."

Atemu angrily snapped, "I do not feel like slaving over these demented scrolls no more. I will end my lessons for today."

"But…"

"I said…" Atemu snapped again, pausing a little while to turn around and glare at his instructor, who stopped in his tracks at the frown his prince was shooting him, and carried on, "I will end my lessons for today." He turned around to stare ahead once again.

Atemu ignored the sigh he heard Siamun let out, staring with narrowed eyes and a puzzled expression at the small procession of people that just entered the palace grounds. He watched intently as one part of the party followed another, starting with the ending wagon pulled by the strong, well-taken care of horses that were decorated by the colors of the temples from Heliopolis, before his crimson eyes got fixed upon one of the two horses leading the procession.

Atemu's interest piqued tenfold when he saw the youth riding beside the man he recognized as his Uncle Akunadin. The prince fixed his gaze on that person - who seemed to be only a few months, or at most a year older than him - before his eyes widened in comprehension, his eyebrows rising when he realized that his cousin - the one he had not been able to see until that very moment (and did not even know the name of) – was this young boy. This young boy, who was both his cousin and his future High Priest, dressed in a lavender and golden-beige kilt. The kilt's colors were the same as the headdress that covered the brown hair Atemu saw innocently poking out from under the cloth on his cousin's head, a matching lavender chest-plate with gold embedded in it resting on the youth's shoulders. A beige cape, attached to the underside of the chest-plate, flowed around the boy's slim body, the ankh around his neck and his arm bands shining beneath the sun's rays.

Atemu was puzzled at the boy's presence. Why was he here? He was not supposed to come to Thebes except after he was qualified…

His thoughts trailed off in realization, and with it, anger, frustration and mortification flooded his mind and came back full-force. He slammed his clenched fist against the railing before turning around and demanding angrily, while pointing outside the balcony, "What is the meaning of this, Siamun?"

"Meaning of what, your highness?" the elderly vizier asked, staring where the prince was pointing. He narrowed his wrinkled eyes and stared some more, making Atemu get more impatient than ever, before he ahh-ed in realization and said with a big smile, "That is Priest Akunadin arriving for the festival tomorrow."

"I am capable of making that out by myself, but is that my uncle's son coming along? Does that mean he is considered of age to attend the entire celebration tomorrow?" Atemu seethed.

"Yes, your highness."

The answer infuriated him and he turned to look at the tiny procession again with glaring eyes, to see the boy staring up at his balcony. He blinked when he saw the intense blue shade of the boy's eyes – and then raised an eyebrow and held his gaze, determined not to let it waver.

To his amazement, the boy's eyes did not fall down away from his in the meekness and respect he had always received and had grown to expect to receive from everyone. Having dealt with his other future High Priests - Mahado and Ishizu -, the insolent response was unexpected. The defiance, curiosity and pride he saw in those blue eyes intrigued him. He found himself staring in fascination at the play of emotions on the boy's handsome face, starting with surprise and puzzlement, simmering to thoughtfulness before being followed by realization, awe and interest.

He knew that the boy was now aware of who he was. Why was he not pulling his eyes away? How rude!

Atemu narrowed his eyes when the boy looked away only when he and his father reached the immense front area of the palace, where obviously the Pharaoh was waiting to greet his brother. He angrily pushed away from the railing and turned around to stomp out of the balcony and the chambers in which he had been doing his lessons.

Siamun hurried after him, trying to ask him to stay until he had finished the scrolls, but Atemu ignored him and kept the angry face on as he walked into the throne room, which his father was just entering, followed by his brother and nephew.

He walked up to his father and halted his journey towards his throne by going down on one knee before him. His anger did not diminish his respect for his father and his king.

"Good afternoon, Atemu. Arise," Atemu obeyed with grace and looked up into his father's eyes, studiously ignoring the curious looks the boy was shooting him from behind the Pharaoh's shoulder. "You were expected to be…in your study chambers." The Pharaoh remarked in puzzlement, looking at Siamun.

"I will not resume my lessons until I get your word that I will attend the entire celebration tomorrow." Atemu determinedly informed, raising his eyebrows.

"I have already told you that that will not be possible. You will come with us to the temples then retire for the rest of the day on the ship while we go to the necropolis." Akunamukanon told him with a shake of his head.

"I am not going to look at any scrolls for the next season if I do not attend the entire festival." Atemu stubbornly crossed his arms and pursed his lips angrily.

"Atemu, you are too old to do such silly things." Akunadin joined the conversation, staring down at his nephew with an amused grin.

"If I am too old to do such silly things, then do you not think that I should be allowed to attend the celebration at the necropolis tomorrow?" Atemu bit back in protest.

Akunadin turned to the Pharaoh and grinned, "Your son's debating skills outdo your own."

"Atemu, you are still not old enough." Akunamukanon spoke to the angry prince in an exasperated tone. Atemu simply stared up at his father in resentment, his face showing how unwilling he was to back down. "If you do not go back to your study chambers, I will ask you not to join us at all tomorrow." Akunamukanon informed him, striding towards his throne, indicating that he wanted the topic to be dismissed.

"If I am being treated as an adult with regard to education, why can't I be treated as an adult regarding other matters too?" Atemu argued, turning around to follow his father's steps towards the golden throne. He meticulously ignored the feeling of being watched coming from the general direction of the boy who stood as silent and as still as a statue of a lethal, beautiful god.

Akunamukanon tried to change the subject, by beckoning to the boy who stood behind Atemu and said, "Atemu, I would like you to meet someone." Atemu turned around where his father was pointing and where the boy was approaching. He was desperate to attend the celebration but greater was his interest to find out the name of this boy. He made sure to keep his displeased frown on his face though when his father resumed, "This is Seth, son of Akunadin, your cousin and your future High Priest."

Atemu stared down at the boy who sank to one knee before him while muttering, his voice smooth, strong, "I am greatly honored to meet you, your highness."

Atemu was going to reply, but stopped and stared in shock when the boy's head tilted up, his blue eyes staring with a defiant twinkle as a small smirk carved itself on the future priest's lips. The prince frowned "How dare you meet my eyes with such a cynical look in your eyes? Do you not know who I am?"

Seth smiled and raised his eyes to boldly stare into Atemu's and he answered, "Your highness, do forgive me, for I meant no disrespect. I was merely observing how godlike a…_child_," Atemu's eyes widened in indignity and protest at the words, as Seth continued with the same calm smile, "like yourself could become."

Atemu's face reddened and he clenched his hands into fists and hissed, "You…"

"Atemu, I think that this is enough." His father interrupted what promised to turn into a fight, Atemu made to turn his angry, ablaze crimson eyes away from Seth - who rose up from his kneeling position with a grace and arrogance that made Atemu want to scratch his eyes out. "Please go with Siamun to resume your lessons."

Atemu opened his mouth to say something when he heard a slight cough coming from Seth's direction that oddly sounded like, "…needs a nursemaid…"

"I fail to see why I should be left behind and he gets to go the celebration. We are the same age!" Atemu protested angrily, glaring daggers at the blue-eyed boy. "If he goes, then I will go as well!"

Akunamukanon sighed in exasperation and Akunadin chuckled and suggested, "Alright. The boy has got a point there," Atemu noticed with satisfaction the alarmed look on Seth's face at his father's words. "If you spend the night with Seth on the ship tomorrow, will you go back to your chambers to study, my Prince?"

Atemu mentally smirked; if he couldn't go, then at least he would get the satisfaction of spoiling the night for his irksome blue-eyed cousin. "I will, if that is the case. It is not fair for me, Mahado and Ishizu to stay behind while he goes to the necropolis."

"But…"

"Alright then," Seth's interruption was cut off by Akunadin who turned to him and said in a commanding voice, "Seth, you will stay on the ship with Atemu tomorrow evening so both of you can keep the other company."

Atemu smiled in satisfaction and he turned to his cousin who was standing with his mouth agape in shock and anger and his arms by his sides in disbelief. "But father, you said…"

Akunamukanon rose up from his seat and he glared at his son and nephew and stopped all arguments, "That is enough from both of you. Atemu, you will go back to your lessons at this very moment, and Seth, do not argue with your father, or I promise both of you will be sent to the floggers instantly."

The Pharaoh had said his word, which was law. Atemu, although reluctant, marched away with Siamun at his heels, a satisfied smile on his lips. Seth crossed his arms in moodily and averted his eyes resentfully elsewhere other than the royal brat who had just walked away.

Some time before the evening meal, Atemu was let off from his studies to have some time to himself before coming into the dining hall. The prince sighed in relief when he found himself walking amidst the flowering bushes in the garden; he hated the study chambers with their stuffy, oppressive atmosphere and Siamun's boring, monotonous voice droning about this or that. The garden was his most appreciated sanctuary. Every moment he spent in the gardens made him relax.

Except for today.

And the reason for that was one, infuriating, blue-eyed, future high priest cousin!

"What are you doing here?" he snapped in rage when he found his favorite spot beneath the feet of the large statue of Horus taken by Seth.

Seth scowled at him and snapped back, "I am sitting. Is it forbidden?"

"That is _my_ place." Atemu vehemently informed him.

"I fail to see your name written anywhere around here." Seth countered and, as if to reinforce the idea, he borrowed deeper in between Horus's feet and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I am commanding you to leave this place this very moment," Atemu blistered.

Seth stared at him in defiance and snapped, "A child like you will not command me to do anything…"

That did it for Atemu. With an enraged cry he pounced upon Seth, effectively managing to knock his cousin sideways and onto the grass. Atemu pinned him there and was going to start showing the conceited rogue how childish he could really get when Seth swung his arm powerfully and flipped him away from him and onto his back, turning the tables turned so that Atemu was then pinned beneath Seth.

"You truly are nothing but a child," Seth hissed at him with a displeased expression, before applying a little bit of pressure on Atemu's arm which he had his fingers wrapped around, and starting to rise.

Immediately, Atemu took the chance, throwing himself up and at Seth, his hands on his cousin's chest so he could once again tackle the taller boy to the ground and pin him there by holding his wrists fixed to the grass beside his head. Atemu's fiery crimson eyes narrowed in anger as he stared down into the taken-aback blue ones staring up at him from a flushed face, Seth's brown hair tousled (the boy's headdress had fallen off during the fight). Atemu was so angry. He was so angry at this brown-haired, blue-eyed, strange boy and he was not so sure why.

"I am not a child!" he hissed in anger, squeezing the exposed part of the slender wrists he held in his small hands to a point where he was sure that by the next break of dawn, they would have bruises on them.

Seth pursed his lips in defiance and, using the advantage he had over Atemu - his additional strength -, he twisted his hands and wrapped them around Atemu's wrists, mimicking the other boy. And then, with utmost ease, he swung Atemu over his head.

A surprised, slightly-pained cry escaped Atemu's lips, but that did not stop Seth from gracefully jumping backwards to straddle Atemu's waist and hold him down again. He was growing weary of the pointless fight, so he narrowed his eyes and irritably turned Atemu around so he would be face down, with one arm twisted painfully behind his back. He gave no heed to the pained whimper the prince let out and he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I am better than you at martial arts…your Highness."

"No one in this kingdom is better than I at martial arts!" Atemu protested, struggling beneath him, until moving too much hurt his trapped arm. "Let me go!"

"I will let you go if you stop being such a pestering brat," Seth heatedly told him. "A child like you is not better than me at martial arts, whether your juvenile mind will allow you to admit it or not."

"I am not a child, you vexatious, self-conceited idiot!" Atemu screamed at him in rage.

Seth narrowed his blue eyes further, tightening his hold on the prince's arm and snapping, "I will not let you go until you apologize for being so impolite to me, future king or not."

"What in the name of Horus are you doing? GUARDS!" Seth heard the loud yell from behind him and his attention wavered away from Atemu for a moment, looking up to see a young man, almost his own age, with brown hair and eyes, standing behind them, looking horrified at seeing someone holding down the prince in such a manner.

That moment of distraction was enough for Atemu and, just like Seth had used his strength as an advantage, used his own agility to twist out of Seth's grasp. Within a moment, he had pushed him down to the grass and the boys had started fighting all over again. This time, after rolling around on the ground a little longer, trying to exert dominance over the other, they rose to their feet and started showing off their skills at hand-to-hand combat.

"Your Highness, your Highness, don't fight him by yourself," the brown-haired boy kept on yelling hysterically, until the guards arrived.

"Kratus! Give him a sword," Atemu demanded authoritatively when he caught sight of the guards from the corner of his eyes, making the head of the guards flinch and rush to obey as both of them paused, panting heavily from exertion.

Seth took the sword from the guard, carefully keeping the heated eye contact between him and the childish, impolite brat standing before him all the while. He held the sword in front of him with both hands, waiting until Atemu received a sword from one of the guards as well and assumed the same position.

They stood still for a while, as though waiting to see who would lose his nerve first and make the first move. The warm summer seemed to join the onlookers standing around the two boys, the breeze stilling as its presence hung heavy. Just like everyone else, it waited in anticipation, as both boys seemed unwilling to move first.

And then, at the same moment, both charged for one another.

At first, both of them put up a wonderful display of how good they were at the swordsmanship classes which they had both attended ever since they grasped the concept of swords and weapons. Both were equally good and, had their tutors seen them at that moment, they would have made them extremely proud. Both of them made sure that there was no flaw in their tactics and that there was no point of weakness that the other could attack and take advantage of.

But soon, when they figured out that they could not win against the other, their moves turned more erratic...disorganized and random. The thrusts of the swords became awkward and the mask of grace both wanted to put on throughout the entire fight slipped off, both starting to sweat and pant more heavily with the exertion. And on top of that, their frustration was not helping them in any way. Impatience started setting in and soon, little growls of frustration and desperation were heard from them.

At one point, Atemu managed to catch Seth off-guard, and discovered an unprotected part of Seth's side and he brought his sword down with a clumsy, but powerful, downward stroke, trying to catch his future High Priest at a difficult angle.

Although Seth's defense wavered for a bit, the boy managed to recover quickly enough to dodge Atemu's blow just in time, so that only a part of his cape was caught between the ground and the sharp blade. He heard the sound of the cloth tearing, followed by a growl of anger from Atemu.

He was not prepared, however, for Atemu's response next.

The Crown Prince threw his sword down angrily and, without a warning, he lunged for him while screeching in frustration, "WHY ARE YOU SO IRRITATING!"

Seth had no choice but to throw down his sword as well, since he did not think that anyone would be able to save him if he accidentally injured Egypt's Crown Prince. He felt so angry then, because the brat just destroyed this honorable and fair duel so he could have a childish fight with fists.

He was not aware that everyone around them was laughing at the Prince's sudden decision of getting rid of the swords so abruptly. He was once again wrestling the Royal brat on the grass of the garden.

They only stopped and froze in their position on the ground when they heard the Pharaoh's angry, thundering bellow. "What are you both doing? BREAK IT OFF THIS VERY INSTANT." They got up and glared at each other as though blaming the other for the predicament they were now in for sure, while Akunamukanon towered above them and yelled, "Both of you will stay behind here tomorrow. You will not even accompany us to the temples."

At the same time, they started protesting.

"But father…"

"Your majesty, I…"

"SILENCE!"

And silent they became. For a very long while, they stood before the Pharaoh, and they got yelled at for their immature, childish acts and petty fighting that could have resulted in their injury or death, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

They got punished, yes. They did not attend any part of the grand celebration, yes. They were humiliated in front of the guards and, as Seth came to know later on, one of the apprentice high priests, yes.

But their small battle ended in a draw. Neither won. And later on, hundreds of rematches ended in the same way, with both of them caught in positions that indicated that neither one of them won.

And that small moment in which they had both stared into one another's eyes like that while waiting for the other to attack…it started something that both of them were unaware of until much, much later on. Later on, after their hatred for one another became a more sophisticated rivalry, before the rivalry became a fragile, unexplainable sort of friendship that puzzled everyone around them and made them doubt the nature of their relationship; was it friendship? Or was it animosity?

And from that strange relationship the Crown Prince Atemu and the future High Priest Seth shared, they both started bonding in a way that no one else ever achieved with either of them. Trust and loyalty and undeniable faith in one another. Those around them never saw anything like the relationship shared between the two cousins who, on meeting one another the first time, were childish enemies to their core.

But, just like their hatred grew to animosity, then rivalry followed by friendship and subsequently this odd friendship, the latter transformed into something else. Something that both of them, unlike what they did with the other transformations in their relationship, avoided and tried to ignore. But something greater and more powerful than both their wills was at work…

They couldn't run away from it.

* * *

Slender hands pulled gently on the reins of the strong, handsome white stallion, a long, violet cape whipping around in the warm summer air, mimicking the direction of the wind as well as the gentle sways of the exquisite, long bangs of hair that looked more like strands of beaten-gold decorating a dark river of silky black tresses, the edges tipped with dark red. Crimson eyes unconsciously shifted from where they had been fixed on Shadi, Mahado and Karim - who were securing the bandits they had left the palace in the morning to pursue after someone reported their sighting near Abydos -, to fix upon the last High Priest of the ones that embarked on this task with their possessor.

Atemu blinked, his long lashes barely caressing one another and only just giving a small glance at the carefully, professionally-applied kohl. Seth was standing by the side of the small regiment that they made and was heatedly discussing something with the leader of the soldiers.

Atemu could not control the sudden tightening in his heart on seeing his cousin. It was…enigmatic, the way he felt his heart was swelling so much within his chest to what bordered on painful, feeling as though the organ was rising up to the heavens and had forgotten to return to him, preferring to stay there. Atemu blinked again and stared down at his hands, to avoid staring at his cousin's body, now tall and slender and so divine… The Pharaoh could not start pointing the similarities between the blue-eyed priest and one of the celestial figures on the temple walls.

Stop! He reprimanded himself and blinked furiously, hating the pride-scarring sting he felt in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't…wouldn't allow himself to think that way about his cousin. And this was not for his, but for Seth's sake, because, after speaking to Ishizu the week before, and after what she had told him about what was so bothering her, he knew that he could not avoid being alone right till the end of his days.

He was going to die. Very soon. And before he did, he had to face Seth in battle. And, since he was going to go, he would do it without getting his cousin and himself hurt first, crushing those feelings he had for someone who most probably hated him anyway, hated him so much that they would try to kill him soon enough.

Not only that, it was…wrong. Such types of relationships were not really forbidden in the Egyptian society, not even frowned upon, especially when the Pharaoh of the Two Lands was involved. It was acceptable for the Pharaoh to court the pleasure slaves, men and women alike. It was alright for him to have entire harems composed of only males.

But…to Atemu, it was not acceptable to have those deep feelings he felt for Seth, and yet only have the priest by his side as a lover. The Pharaoh had to take at least one woman as a wife, and Atemu would never allow a woman, no matter how high her status and class, to make Seth feel terrible about being together with him. She would have found out about any relationship they might have had together and then the gates of doom would have been opened upon them. Because it wouldn't matter then who was more precious to his heart, what would matter would be who the Queen was, who the higher rank was. And a woman would never simply accept that she just had a figurative rank as Queen. Envy and hatred would seep in. Whoever she was, Atemu knew she would make Seth feel as uncomfortable as possible.

Atemu did not want Seth in such a dishonorable second place. Seth always ranked first in his heart, mind and soul. He was worth much more than just a relationship at night. He was not a concubine. And by Ra…Seth was not his concubine or anyone else's. The word itself made him physically ill when he thought of Seth.

But, Gods forgive him, it was so difficult. Seeing Seth walking around in the palace with those blue garments that signified his position as the chief High Priest… It was difficult to resist the mesmerizing lure of those cold, passionate blue eyes. He looked majestic; they looked majestic, the golden base of the blue headdress Seth wore covering silky-brown tresses of hair. Atemu's fingers tingled to run themselves through the dark strands, ached on so many nights as he lay down on the bed in his chambers and went through another one of countless sleepless nights. It was difficult…to long for something more than the countless scrolls he had to go over every day, to ask for something more than the cold, professional treatment everyone around him gave him.

But he had to endure it with silence till the end. His dreams had to be stifled and his desires quenched. He had to carry on like he had for the past five years; he had to stay focused on what would give the Egyptian empire the glory, luxury and safety it deserved. He did not care if his taboo thoughts of his cousin had to be pushed down to the deepest, innermost part of his mind, and he did not care if he had to sacrifice his meager life. His country came first before him. His honor dictated thus.

He had to blink again and bite his lower lip as hard as he could. How shameful. The almighty Pharaoh crying…showing weakness. His hands tightened around the reins, until he could see his fingers turning a white color and feel his perfectly-trimmed fingernails digging into the skin of his palm.

He was so lost in the deep confinements of his thoughts he never noticed as one of the bandits, who Mahado was trying to bind, twisted out of the priest's hold and sent him to the ground on his back with a groan. He didn't notice the sudden alarm and panic running through the small group. He only became aware that the escapee had grabbed Mahado's dagger and was heading towards him with it raised high, when he heard Seth's strong voice calling out to him, "Atemu, look out!"

He blinked and stared at Seth, who was pulling the reins to make the horse turn in his direction, nudging the creature in the flanks. He frowned in confusion, and his eyes seemed to get locked on Seth's terrified blue ones, a part of his mind wondering what was so urgent to have Seth dropping his official title to call out to him by his first name so casually in front of others. His breath fled him and he felt horrified at seeing such a horrible expression in Seth's beautiful blue eyes. What was happening? What was making his cousin so upset? He could not tolerate the sight, and so he looked around to try and banish the reason for the expression that made his heart rise in his throat.

When he turned, he saw others running towards him, and saw wide-eyed expressions of terror and panic and then…he saw the bandit, with his yellowish clothes and scarred face, disheveled hair and maddened brown eyes. And he saw the brief glint of the dagger. It was raised high and was descending towards his body.

He gasped, tried to dodge it by pulling the reins to start urging his horse to move away, but he knew he was too slow. He would never be able to move away in time. His hands tightened on the reins and he muttered a prayer to the Gods under his breath and hoped that the next person to take the throne after him would achieve what his absentmindedness made him fail to achieve.

But then, there was a sudden flash of blue appearing in front of him and the whiff of air that hit him carried the scent of the very familiar scent of the Theriaque **(1)** Seth used, which, to him, smelt like the scent of the afterlife itself. Before he knew what was going on, he heard the distressing sound of Seth's cry of pain – a sound that would haunt whatever little sleep he would get for the next season-, before his cousin started falling back, about to fall off his horse entirely.

Atemu tore himself out of his shock and narrowed his eyes, half in fear and half in anger, gracefully making his horse dash as fast as lightning nearer to Seth's brown one. He let go of the reins with one hand, so that, using his now free arm as well as his shoulder and upper body, he supported Seth on top of the saddle as he was pushed to the side, almost off the saddle, with the force of the blow. He felt the bitter, acidic taste of bile at the back of his throat when he saw Seth's side facing away from him, where the dagger had descended, covered in blood, swallowing back against the nausea to turn his crimson eyes, ablaze with fury, onto the attacker.

The sun's bright light seemed suddenly to dim. Everyone froze in horror as Shadows suddenly emerged from every direction, some of the bandits held in captivity covering their heads with their arms, seeking protection against whatever sacrilegious power that took away the sun's glare. Even the Pharaoh's High Priests swallowed and retreated to huddle together, fearing the changes that overtook their caring King and gentle friend they had known since childhood, Atemu's red, kohl-rimmed eyes seeming both to glow peculiarly and grow darker and more dangerous.

The Millennium Puzzle around Atemu's neck glowed as he raised his arm, still holding onto the reins with his other hand. The Diadiankh **(2)** on his wrist began to glow, indicating that it was working, and suddenly, there was a loud crash heard from above, coming from the heavens.

Everyone stared up as all of a sudden a new source of light illuminated the world around them. The priests gasped in awe when the source of the light was revealed.

Majestic, huge, divine… so emerged the sacred God, Ra. Rays of pure gold light reflected from the beast all over those on the ground below, huge wings flapping powerfully and making the wind blow violently, everyone, save the Pharaoh and the now unconscious priest that he was supporting, raising their arms to protect their eyes.

The remaining four priests had their eyes open slightly so they would be able to watch the magnificent display of power their young King was putting up. They saw Ra rear his golden head backwards and, with a raging cry that mirrored Atemu's own, blow its burning fire towards the bandit who had harmed Seth.

The bandits held in captivity screamed in horror, not used to seeing something so grand, so horrifying. The great sight rendered them insane with terror and disbelief at what they had done to defy this human God who sat atop the white horse, this soul who had summoned one of the holy Gods from the sky. It was something that really flaunted how truly godly Pharaoh Atemu really was; his ability to control the deities of the heavens. Even the four priests found their chests heaving from their efforts to not scream out in horror, just like the bandits were. They just stood and watched as the fugitive bandit was killed right on the spot, Atemu's rage and chagrin at Seth's injury blinding his usually gentle nature and loving soul.

A few moments later, and after roaring once more to reinforce the rage the Pharaoh was feeling, Ra disappeared. The world remained in darkness for a little while longer and everyone shuddered at the chill that was so unnatural at that time of the year, before the darkness disappeared and the sunlight flooded the world once again.

Everything stilled. The warm wind blew with a howling sound again as everyone still had their arms up to their eyes. The first person to draw himself out of the shock and awe was Mahado, who rushed forward towards Atemu and Seth. After having to look Atemu in the eyes to tell him it was okay to let go, he received Seth's body from him and lowered him to the ground.

Atemu slid off his horse quickly and sank down to his knees beside Seth. His hands rose up to the blood and he started wiping it away, trying to find its exact source.

"Your majesty, do not use your hands; they will get…" Mahado started, but he fell silent immediately when Atemu's head shot up and when he saw the crimson eyes, usually so gentle and understanding towards him, now furious and cold.

"I would very much prefer it if you refrained from telling me what to do and what not to do, High Priest Mahado," he snapped and glared for a few more moments, making Mahado shudder and cast his eyes down and away in unspoken apology. Atemu averted his eyes down to complete his task and gave no heed to the blood that then stained his hands, finding the source of it to be a somewhat deep wound in Seth's side.

By that time, Ishizu and Karim were both by their side and were hovering in worry above them. "Is he fine?"

Atemu gave Ishizu's enquiry no regard for the time being, raising his Puzzle nearer to Seth's still-bleeding side as his eyebrows drew together in concentration. With as much care as he could muster at that moment he called on the Item's powers and he started willing the wound to heal - the Millennium Items' powers were diverse, and healing was one of them. He had used those powers a few months back, when a party of the same group of the bandits they had been chasing that day attacked some village beside Thebes and left many gravely wounded. Still, Atemu had never thought he was going to use them on Seth. He still felt nauseated.

He heard the faint murmurs of his priests around him, worried, questioning, doubtful and terrified of him and what he had done just moments ago. He had lost control, but he simply was not able to bring himself to care about the soul that he had just sent to the underworld. The imbecile had dared to spill Seth's blood which was, to him, the Pharaoh of the Two Lands, holier than the Book of the Dead itself.

A few, tension-filled moments later and the wound finally stopped bleeding. Atemu patiently held the Puzzle to Seth's side, until the wound closed completely. He made sure to keep the Puzzle held up until all traces of the wound faded and not even a scar was left behind. He refused to accept that Seth's perfect body could be marked because of him.

When he was satisfied with his work, Atemu lowered his Item and looked up at Mahado to say with a quiet, extremely bothered voice, "Mahado, put him on my horse, I'll take him to the ship so the healers can take a look at him sooner. Make sure things are well taken care of here."

Mahado knew better than to object. Atemu got on top of his horse, waiting until he felt Seth's warm body behind him before he twisted his hands around to grab Seth's, holding them tightly in front of him on the reins and letting his cousin's chest rest against his back. He stared down at Mahado who had touched the horse's neck.

"Be careful, your Majesty."

Atemu gave him a nod so he stepped back, bowing respectfully before straightening as Atemu nudged the horse powerfully in the flanks with his legs, taking off like a streak of lightning.

Halfway to the dock where the ship was, Atemu felt Seth's arms tightening around him and sensed a movement behind him, smelling that faint, heavenly smell which he had come to associate with Seth in his dreams. He felt weak with relief as he realized that Seth was lucid once again, turning his head back slightly as he felt his cousin place his head on the back of his shoulder and heard him whisper, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

He did not care right then who he was, who he was supposed to be; how he was supposed to act. He bit his lip hard and blinked once, letting go of the tears that he had held back so much for too long. Who had scared who, Seth? Who was killing who on the inside and who would be the one to suffer the most when what Ishizu predicted took place?

He felt like stopping the horse, getting down from it and sinking to his knees on the ground to cry his heart out. This must be the Gods' fair punishment because he wanted so much more than he could have. For not being content with having Seth as a lover. For hating the fact that he needed someone else other than Seth, in order to make sure than the dynasty's line survived and that a new King would be available to rule Egypt.

He did not realize that the wind carried his tears from off his face to Seth's, making his blue-eyed cousin's hand rise first to his own face to touch the wetness that suddenly hit his skin, before he blinked, an upset expression flooding his beautiful eyes, his hand immediately moving from his own face to Atemu's to gently, carefully brush away the tears.

Within a few minutes, they were on the ship. Atemu stood in some far corner of the cabin of the ship where the healers hovered around Seth, the men trying to make sure that the priest was well taken care of, since the Pharaoh had looked so dangerous when he had summoned them. But…it was difficult to try and abide by the Pharaoh's command that the High Priest Seth should not be left alone until it was confirmed that he was absolutely fine, because the High Priest in question seemed unhappy about having over four healers hovering around him. In Seth's opinion all he needed was to be left alone…with Atemu.

Eventually, after bringing out his Millennium Rod and threatening the healers that if they did not leave his eyesight within a few moments they would all be killed on the spot, Seth shifted his eyes around the then empty cabin, trying to locate his cousin. He frowned when he saw the small, yet lavishly-furnished area was void of any soul but his own.

He walked out of the cabin and, after making sure that no one was aware of where he was going, headed for Atemu's private cabin. The ease with which he reached it disturbed him, deciding to give the guards in charge of the Pharaoh's security a serious talk later on. Without knocking, and as quietly as possible, he pushed open the wooden door and got inside, closing the door behind him. He turned around to stare at his Pharaoh's body, which was facing away from him, towards the pane that overlooked the Nile's bank and waters.

Atemu gave no hint of hearing Seth come in, remaining completely still. But then, he spoke, "Do you remember this?" and he raised his hand.

Seth looked closely and saw that Atemu was carrying a piece of beige linen cloth in his hand. Seth stared in puzzlement and approached the seat at which Atemu was sitting, kneeling down on his knees in front of his King and cousin and looking up at his face.

Once again, he was extremely upset to see the distant, melancholic expression on Atemu's face. Anguished, pained, troubled and tear-streaked. The kohl had melted, mingling with the tears to create vine-like pathways on the bronze, glowing skin. Usually fiery crimson orbs were downcast in grief and bitterness, the picture almost a mirror image to the beautiful, yet completely wretched, image of Isis, who had sat on the edge of the Nile weeping over the loss of her beloved.

He knew Atemu was not happy. Everyone knew that Pharaoh was restless most of the time, if not all the time. But Seth knew better than everyone else. He did not know if that was because he was most probably the one who watched the Pharaoh more than anyone - he had been watching Atemu ever since he arrived at the Palace when he was twelve. Even before he and his cousin got into this uncanny relationship, deep down, he knew he had been watching Atemu, watching out for him as well. Atemu was unhappy back then and he was still unhappy.

He wished he could take away all that sadness. He wished sometimes, even before Akunamukanon died and before he became High Priest and Atemu became Pharaoh, that he could eradicate that look of profound anguish lingering beneath the deep pools of crimson which were Atemu's eyes. But he never could do such a thing. It was prohibited. It was a transgression, just the thought of it. The Pharaoh was an untouchable, unreachable prize everyone desired, but no one could get unless they were chosen…blessed by the Gods.

And even now, with Atemu so upset, he could not do what he desired the most, which was placing his arms around Atemu's body to shield him from the inner horrors that raged in the boy's internally-fragile soul. Was he a coward to feel so afraid and apprehensive about doing such a thing? Selfish? Was he so horrible as to protect himself because he feared the consequences of the possibility that Atemu would not reciprocate with feelings like the ones he had for his cousin? Was he too horrible to stand back and watch Atemu suffering in silence, just because he did not want to risk exposure?

Yes, he was. He was a coward for not confronting Atemu. For being afraid of disclosure, humiliation in front of his fellow priests as well as in front of the country…and more than ever, he was afraid of Atemu's rejection.

But for now, in the privacy of this cabin on the ship which they used to travel quicker through the Nile to catch up with the bandits, he was able to cast all of his worries aside for the time being, because he couldn't take the wretchedness Atemu seemed to emanate all around him. He raised his hand and used the privilege of touching Atemu – an honor not given to anyone else in the Kingdom – to wipe away the kohl-stained tears smudging his cousin's beautiful face.

Atemu stared down at him, and their gazes locked. Seth could read so many emotions in Atemu's eyes, it actually scared him, rendering him breathless, and he had to look away to avoid getting tears in his own eyes at how overwhelming the sight was for him. He stared at the piece of cloth Atemu was holding, before his face broke into a grin. "This is a part of my cape…the part you tore when we were dueling."

He could sense it, although he kept his eyes fixed on the piece of cloth. He could sense most of Atemu's emotions without having to look at him. He could sense the nostalgic, longing smile carving itself on the alluring, wine-colored lips and could almost imagine the long eyelashes gently caressing the high cheekbones of Atemu's face as he blinked in acknowledgement.

"Exactly five years passed since the day we first met, Seth." Atemu remarked unnecessarily; Seth already knowing exactly how long had passed.

Silence washed over them. Seth stayed on his knees at his Pharaoh's feet, his hand then holding onto Atemu's free one tightly, unable to let go. He felt reassured, content to have the small hand - adorned with golden rings and with the golden bands surrounding its wrist - in his own, content to feel the warmth of Atemu's skin on his own. He was touching a God. But, more importantly, he was sitting with his cousin; he was touching his secretly and deeply beloved Atemu.

How long they stayed like that, they both had no idea and did not care. But then, Seth felt something warm drop on the hand that held Atemu's and he looked up to see that his cousin had started shedding those distressing tears once more. But, in the next instant, Atemu had jerked his hand out of his hold and got up.

"Please depart. I wish to take some rest now."

Seth frowned, hurt, and got up, "Atemu, what is wr…"

"Leave, High Priest Seth."

Seth did not know which hurt the most, the harsh tone, the formal address or the refusal to meet his gaze…it might even have been a blend of all three.

"What did I d…" he tried understanding, he tried to reason and argue. Tried to buy more time, to spend just a few more moments with his troubled cousin.

But Atemu harshly turned on him. His crimson eyes, although wet with suppressed tears, were glaring, ice-cold. "I said I wish to take some rest. Now do not disobey my command and leave! Now!"

"I will not leave until you tell me what has been bothering you of late." Seth said, stepping towards him. He knew he was disobeying the law by disobeying the Pharaoh's command, but right then he didn't see Atemu as his Pharaoh, but as the person he cared for the most at that moment in time…

Atemu tried to walk past him to the door, but then Seth grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him closer, in front of him. He held on to Atemu's arm, and ignored the protests that he made, staring down into deep, crimson orbs.

Eventually, Atemu calmed down and stilled in his arms, looking up at him. "Please Seth…let me go…" quiet, whispering, pleading and extremely pained. He placed his hands on Seth's upper arms as well, gripping the other in a fashion similar to the one his cousin was holding him in, but with much less force behind it. He seemed to go a little lax in Seth's hold, seemed to grow more exhausted, his crimson eyes shining brighter, and then he whispered, "Leave…me, Seth. Leave now." And in a worrying contradiction to his own words, he held on to Seth tighter, his head falling forward onto the priest's chest so Seth could feel the tremors running through Atemu's small body.

Seth had no idea what was happening. He could not control his actions anymore. He could not bring himself to care about anything in this world except Atemu's sad, pleading eyes and the way he seemed so fragile, although he was the most powerful man in the country, if not the world. One of his hands moved from Atemu's upper arm and rose to the back of his king's head, tangling in the exotic, otherworldly strands of multicolored hair as he gently pulled Atemu's head away from his chest to bring his face into view once more. The next thing he knew, he was leaning down to approach Atemu's lips with his own.

He suddenly felt so scared; what was he doing? What was he doing! Immediately, he let go and started moving back, away, so he could let go of his cousin and flee from this room. This was a mistake. He shouldn't, couldn't…

But before he could even let go of Atemu, his cousin's hand had shot up to his hair and was bringing him closer once again. And once again, his lips hovered above Atemu's, their breath hitting one another's in an extremely sensual way. And then, Atemu paused - obviously he too unsure of what was going on, but he held on tightly to Seth and closed his eyes.

Seth couldn't find any other suitable thing to do except cut short the short distance that was between their lips and, a few moments later, felt the warm mouth he had dreamed for so long of touching, just once, in that way. He closed his eyes and once again his hand slid up to Atemu's hair, his other hand slipping behind his Pharaoh's back. Atemu was so small in his arms… It made a shiver, not caused by the sensuality of what they were doing, run through his body.

Slowly, non-intrusively, his lips tenderly kissed Atemu's, the other moaning quietly and opening his mouth, giving Seth the cue that it was okay to take things a bit further, to pry deeper, the priest's tongue flicking out to lightly brush the lower lip which felt as soft as the petals of a lotus flower.

Once again, Atemu moaned softly under his touches and, at that moment, Seth did not care about the rightness of their actions, did not care if Siamun opened the door right then to see them like that, and he did not care if the entire country was coming down with the Yellow Fever. What he cared about was this amazing, wonderful person he held close to himself after longing for him for so long.

However, the moment did not last forever when, as suddenly as he drew Seth towards himself, Atemu drew back and pushed him away. Seth frowned deeply, hurt and confused…not able to understand.

"No…no Seth, we…I cannot." Atemu told him, turning away…walking away from him. Seth stood in shock, as his cousin moved out of the room, and he heard him whisper one last thing that left him endlessly perplexed, "I cannot do this to you…"

* * *

The first beams of sunlight boldly penetrated the darkness of the night, the sound of the birds' wings flapping whilst leaving their homes to embark on their daily mission of finding the day's food mingling with the noise of the Egyptians, who had all woken up earlier than usual that morning. The men were fetching water from the river, the women making breakfast for their children - who were running around excitedly, gathering flowers and threads. Some were already seated on the Nile's bank, laughing together and weaving dozens of charming bouquets and garlands, bracelets and necklaces.

All around the river bank, groups of girls - who were already of marriageable age - were huddled together, helping one another put on make-up and wrap themselves in linen skirts made heavy by the precious stones and gold ornaments their mothers had brought out for them on this beautiful occasion. Their voices rose up melodiously, all of them singing together songs which they had agreed on singing weeks before the festival. Tambourines, harps and cymbals wove together the sound to create a wonderful tune that gently carried the girls' singing on its graceful wings, making the air all around seem fresh, happy and light.

The priests in the temple were strictly preparing the statue of Amun, patron deity of Thebes. Final, finishing touches to the statue were done carefully, under the supervision of the High Priests, with utmost care and respect, so that by the time the sun's magnificent orb had emerged completely from beyond the horizon to stare down at the people, the procession – consisting of the shrines that carried the sacred statues from Karnak, and the chariots of the Pharaoh and his Priests – was well on its way through the streets, showered in flower petals, rice and scented leaves by the people.

Within a short time the boats were leaving the shore of the Nile, after the shrines had been loaded onto them. The huge fleet was led by the Pharaoh's magnificent, luxurious vessel. The boats and rafts traveled some distance down the river, before moving towards the western side, where all tombs were located and the temples of the deities stood.

By the time the sun's scalding glare calmed down to a gentle heat, the Pharaoh had paid his visits to the mortuary temple and most of the temples of the other Gods. Offerings, hymns and the _wah_ garlands were placed at the feet of the statues of the Gods by everyone, starting with the Pharaoh himself and ending with the poorest of those taking part in the festivities.

After that the huge procession walked, ran, sprinted and danced towards the necropolis. The men and women alike later stood cooking and preparing the wines and fruits. The younger generation of young men and women put up a spectacular dance after another, while children showered them with masses of lotus flowers and rose-petals.

Seth stood throughout it all a little behind Atemu, at his side. He watched in silence, noting Atemu's stiff pose beneath the cape around his shoulders, cloth held in place by a golden neck-plate. The way the Pharaoh clenched his hands tightly into fists beside his hips, a soft white linen kilt wrapped around his lower body kept in place with a broad, golden belt. He watched as time and again, Atemu, with a placid face, adorned with the make-up that made his features even more godlike, would bow before the statues of the Gods and keep his head inclined, the golden strands of his hair falling defiantly from the barrier of the crown he wore to overshadow the grim features. He watched, from the corner of his eyes, even though he was supposed to have them closed - just like every other citizen in Egypt - while praying.

But he _was_ praying. He was watching and admiring the most beautiful God of all. He was watching Atemu move with grace, his small body shining beneath the sun with the golden ornaments he wore and natural glow of his bronze skin. He cared not about the cold, emotionless, gray statues of the still Gods, especially when he had a living, moving one right within an arm's reach.

He had not slept at all the previous night, although he should have. The thought…memory of Atemu's supple lips moving so fervently, passionately against his own, the sound of that content, longing sound he had heard Atemu make when they were locked in that magical, illicit moment…those thoughts, feelings, fervor…they allowed him no rest.

He couldn't sleep, knowing that his cousin was having his fifth sleepless night that week. He knew Atemu did not sleep well; the burden of ruling such an immense country…that enormous weight, anguish Atemu bore so bravely on his tiny shoulders, as well as the anonymous, bothersome thoughts that seemed to add to his cousin's quandaries…they all gathered together to ensure that Atemu's already restless mind got no rest at all. Seth knew. He had more than once snuck out of his chambers to go down to the gardens to the feet of the statue of Horus where they had both fought so many years before, simply so he could stare up at his Pharaoh's balcony, and had seen his King standing there already, staring up at the heavens.

The night before had been even worse. Hours before sunrise the slaves and servants, all led by Siamun, had stood waiting outside their King's chambers, waiting to help him get ready for the huge day ahead of all of them. Atemu had to have been getting ready from somewhere in the middle of the night.

But, as usual, his cousin did not show any hint of weakness. Proud, powerful, imposing and demanding respect, he sat with his back stiff in the golden throne that was carried all the way from the palace to be placed at a high point of the necropolis, the people below joyously celebrating and preparing for the feast later at night. Many of them would approach the Pharaoh, bowing and paying their respects. Some of the women even brought their newborns to the Pharaoh, taking advantage of how forgiving and easygoing he was with his people, asking him to touch their infants with his sacred hand.

Seth watched, with concealed dismay, as Atemu smiled at each person approaching him and, instead of just touching the child with his hand, would get up to receive the boy or girl from the mother, gently muttering a small prayer to the Gods, asking them to bless the newborn's life. He then placed a kiss on the child's brow and handed them back to the woman – most of them weeping at the blessing her child received.

By the time the people finished preparing the feast, the sun was starting to set. The guards and the men lit torches and started fires that illuminated the entire necropolis even when the darkness came down. Music, beautiful and heart-lifting, wafted on the sweet, affectionate wings of the warm summer night wind, the people starting to eat. Loud sounds of laughter mingled with sudden squeals of happiness and surprise, the wine everyone was drinking beginning to take its toll. The High Priests smiled to one another and, after looking to Atemu for permission – granted with a small nod of his head and a calm smile -, moved away from the throne where the King was sitting to join the people.

Karim and Shadi sat at the edge of a huge circle, the middle of which Theban girls – both free and slave – were dancing in. Siamun and Akunadin were standing next to the pots of wine, drinking what the men handed them, Mahado and Ishizu standing together, talking in low tones and laughing quietly together as they drank from brass bowls of wine.

The one person who did not move from his position, a little behind the Pharaoh's throne, and did not give any heed to anyone in this huge, immense celebration except for the Pharaoh, was Seth. He stood watching Atemu's solemn face, so, so very contradictory to the atmosphere all around them, and with each passing moment, his heart would weep tears of blood at the anguish, discomfort and gloom in the dark, crimson orbs.

He waited till he saw a slave coming by and he motioned for him to come over. When the boy was right beside him, bowing, Seth ordered him to get two bowls of wine quickly for the Pharaoh and for himself. Within a few more moments, the boy was back with what Seth had asked of him. After dismissing him, Seth inched closer to Atemu and, while bowing respectfully, he gave him the golden utensil.

"Drink, your majesty," he requested, then raised his eyes to meet Atemu's slightly startled ones, before adding in low tones, "Today is a day when all Gods should rejoice."

In the faint, dancing light of the nearby torch, he could see the faint reddening that turned Atemu's bronze skin a rosy shade that made his heart skip a beat, before Atemu's eyes wavered down and he raised his hand to receive the golden bowl. Atemu's hand rested on Seth's around the bowl and Seth saw him biting his lip slightly, the delicious rosy color tinting his cousin's beautiful face intensifying. He smirked and gently withdrew his hands, letting their fingers linger against one another for a while, before he moved his hand away. Atemu stared down at the cup for a bit, before raising it to his lips and started drinking.

Seth smiled serenely and raised his own cup to his mouth, drinking as well. When the first cup was gone, Seth again called the same slave boy, who understood Seth's request before it was made and arrived with two new, filled cups in his hands. Seth took the bowl from Atemu and handed his own empty one along with it to the slave before sending him away again.

By the time the moon was shining bright and full above the celebrating crowds, they had both drank enough wine to make their young bodies flush and make a faint, enjoyable buzz ring in their ears alongside the sounds of the sistras, harps and tambourines.

Suddenly, Atemu got up from his throne. No one noticed except for Seth, the priest watching as his Pharaoh studied the people dancing and celebrating, a small, content smile on the boy's face - but not in his eyes, which remained bitter and pained. And then, he quietly, without a backward glance at Seth, Atemu turned around to depart towards the dock, where the ship was.

Seth watched him for a little while, before straightening from where he was leaning on one of the pillars of the necropolis and following his cousin - who was extremely foolish to think about walking all the way back to the river bank in the secluded darkness, without any protection.

By the time Seth arrived on the ship, there was already the glow of faint candlelight coming from the vast cabin that was the Pharaoh's quarters on the vessel. He headed for it, his footsteps as quiet as he could make them, pushing open the door and going inside. The events of the day before were clear in his mind as he closed the door again behind him, bolted it shut.

The sound of the wooden bar hitting the frame of the doorway made Atemu, who had been sitting in front of the vanity slab in the room and removing the uraeus crown from his brow, jump slightly, startled as he had never heard Seth following, senses were blunted by wine. When he saw it was Seth he breathed out in relief, resuming his task of divesting himself of the formal jewelry items and the make-up.

Seth stood a small distance away, watching him in tranquil fascination. Atemu was so beautiful… Everything about him screamed splendor, regality and exquisiteness. Every move, every turn, every breath, called out to him, lulled him closer, inch by inch. He was held in a spell. A forbidden, prohibited spell, of beauty that should not be gazed upon so often, so freely, with the excess of liberty and boldness he displayed gazing at Atemu. That was his retribution, for acting so liberally around this magnificent creature. For wanting Atemu so badly.

His entire body, every part of him, was tingling peculiarly, delightfully. His body was stirring and his desires almost suffocated him. He did not know if that was because of the wine or…

Soon, he found himself standing right behind Atemu. His gaze was fixed on the smooth, glowing skin on Atemu's back, on the protruding collarbone and the lean muscles rippling gracefully beneath the skin. His body was reacting to all this in a way that was driving him insane.

The wine gave him nerve he had never had before that moment, his hand rising of its own accord to Atemu's shoulder. His cousin froze under his touch and remained still, but did not reject his touch as he moved his hand - slowly, sensually and experimentally - on the soft skin. He trailed his hand lovingly onto Atemu's shoulder, to the front of it, to the area beneath his collarbone, before his hand started rising again, to the attractive, slender neck.

Gently he wrapped his fingers around it, felt erratic pulse of Atemu's sacred blood through his veins and felt him swallowing nervously. He was dazed with desire, and he did not care about what he was doing, as he leaned down, so his face was hovering right above Atemu's which he tilted in his direction to stare at him with lust-darkened crimson eyes.

He kept staring at Atemu with his own dark blue eyes, before moving even closer towards Atemu's lips with his own. Soon, just like the day before, they were locked together in a deep kiss, Seth leaning over Atemu and holding onto his neck, the Pharaoh with his head tilted back slightly, face tipped up to meet Seth's passionate caresses and touches with his own.

When they could no longer keep the contact Seth moved back a little, trailing small touches with his mouth onto Atemu's skin, making a path to his cousin's neck. He gently twisted Atemu's head to the side, whispering the words that sealed their fates, ensuring anguish for both of them:

"I love you…"

Atemu gasped and his eyes fluttered shut, as Seth followed the words by small licks and kisses to the area right beneath his ear. He felt the words permeating powerfully throughout his entire body, even more than the sensations Seth was giving him physically. _No, Seth,_ he thought. _Don't love me._ He shuddered and let Seth pull him up to his feet, though, because he could not resist his cousin's charm, or his blue eyes when they beckoned him to obey and follow where Seth was taking him.

He was filled with so much joy all of a sudden, something he had not felt for a very long while. He let himself relax in Seth's strong hold, all the fear he was feeling, all doubt, all reservations, disappearing as he felt himself getting engulfed in Seth's divine warmth, feeling those unthinkable shudders running throughout his entire body at Seth's attention, and at the movement of his cousin's slender hands over his frame, playing his sensitive spots as though the man were playing a musical instrument, to produce the melodies of his moans, shudders and whispered declarations of requited love and mutual desires.

They were both thankful everyone was at the necropolis, since they were making so much noise. Their heated, fervent whispers in each other's ears were drowned out by the sound of music, laughter and chatter. The ruffling of clothes getting shed was concealed, the sensual jingles of their jewelry was masked, and not a soul knew of what they were doing but themselves.

And so much unlike their swordfight five years ago, their love-making was like a perfect dance out of one of the ancient, mythical tales. They moved in sync with one another; a touch elicited a cry of delight and encountered by an even more heated touch as a repayment for pleasure given. The smell of the Bargamot oil, exported from the rich lands of Rome, rose up in the room, to add to the sensuality of the warmth of the firelight and soon, Atemu's loud, uncontained cries of wanton lust and Seth's groans and sheer desire added more to the sense of passion that saturated the cabin.

Soon, their moves became less coordinated, as desire, along with the haze created by the amount of wine they had consumed, made their heads unclear. Atemu held on tighter to Seth's upper arms, his hips moving of their own accord to meet his cousin's frantic thrusts into his body, his head thrown back against the raised headrest, eyes shut as waves of pleasured sensations overwhelmed him.

It was becoming unbearable for Seth. The pleasure was too much, the thought of being with his dearly loved Atemu in this most intimate of ways almost enough to make him release. He let go of one of Atemu's thighs which he had been holding spread open, placing it on Atemu's weeping arousal and leaning down to swallow the passionate cry that left Atemu's mouth with his own.

Soon, both of felt as though their minds were taken from them as they climaxed together, in each other's arms, kissing and touching each other in the most intimate of ways. It seemed to go on forever. They never wanted those euphoric feelings to end, and they held on to each other tightly, afraid of letting go, afraid of ending this magical moment, because they knew…they knew that after this moment, nothing would be the same again.

But against their wills, their peak ended and Seth fell on top of Atemu, both their bodies limp, weak with the intensity of what just transpired. They were panting heavily with exertion, and both were tired. But, before he let himself drift, Seth pulled the linen covers over them, not wanting his Atemu to become ill. He placed his arm around his cousin's waist and, knowing that no one would come back to the ship until at least the break of dawn, let his eyes close, the dark haze of sleep overwhelming him. The last thing he saw before that happened was Atemu's peaceful features, relaxed in the deep precincts of content, satisfied sleep.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

**(1):** Theriaque was a type of perfume used in ancient Egypt. It is still made in Egypt, sold actually at the herbalist down my street ::nostalgic::

**(2):** It is the cool, ancient Egypt version of the duel disk.

I am sooooo sorry for how long this is :D :D and it's not even over yet :D Sorry. Please review ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this. I will be putting up next chapter next Wednesday, then the modern-day sequel on the Wednesday after that ^_^

Hathor…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Oath**

**Chapter 2**

The sounds he associated with the beloved Nile calmed him down endlessly. He did not know the reason for that particular fact, but he cared not to contemplate it more than necessary. Usually, he had a handful of other, much more important things to think of whenever he fled the Palace to the river's bank – there was no time to seriously consider the reason behind the pacifying effect the Nile had on his hassled mind.

This time was no different.

He had been yearning for the beautiful rhapsody of the bird's chirps and the sweet melody of the Nile's waters on the muddy shore. His troubled thoughts made him crave the gentle ruffling of the tall reeds and sedges as they bent down to playfully brush the Nile's beautiful face, before the wind would pull them back and away from the water, only to have them escape once more and the cycle repeat.

He had waited until Siamun stopped hovering around him with scrolls and official titles and waited until Mahado and Ishizu stopped directing worried looks towards him and waited until he no longer was the cause behind Karim's and Shadi's latest argument, which he had overheard them shouting back and forth in the Palace's gardens.

He had waited till… _he_ was no longer following him with those piercing, alluring blue eyes.

And finally, the sun was setting, literally and metaphorically, and he was free from all of that.

Atemu sat on one of the rocks beside the Nile's waters, his crown, gold armlets and wristbands resting inside his cape, which he had taken off and put beside him on the rock. He had washed his face from multiple layers of cosmetics and was then sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms hugging them closer to his body. To any onlooker, he was a simple boy sitting by the Nile, deep in thought - but he made sure he was away from the onlookers by sitting in a place surrounded by high, towering papyrus sedges. He did not want to be around anyone at all. Especially one blue-eyed High Priest going by the name Seth.

It was three days after the Beautiful Feast of the Valley. After he and Seth had…

He did not let his mind go there. He forcefully steered his thoughts away from that particular topic. He and Seth hadn't spoken ever since they had both exchanged those little, whispered declarations of love to one another in his private cabin on the ship.

Atemu had woken up sometime in the middle of the night and had been appalled to see Seth lying beside him, naked, just like he had been. Realization had dawned on him and soon he had gotten up from the lavish bed to put on a cloak and kilt, closing both around himself before he fled the cabin to head for Mahado's quarters on the ship. He had stayed there, sitting on the bed and staring off into space until Mahado returned a while before the break of dawn.

He was touched; Mahado had wanted to go kill Seth in his sleep. But, after Atemu stopped him and sat drinking hot milk with millets, many linen covers on him, it made the Pharaoh think of why Mahado had first thought that it must have been Seth who had upset him like that. But soon, that question had been thwarted by many others. What was to happen now? How would he face Seth again? How would he tell him that they could not carry on with what they both felt for one another? How would he break it to him that he would soon leave him behind? How would he ask Seth to hate him, so that when he left, he would be happy and not miserable?

He had not been, and was still not, able to find an answer to any of his questions, and so, to his own endless shame, he had run away from what would put him into direct contact with the frightening answers. Did that make a coward out of him? Out of His Majesty, the Pharaoh of the Two Lands? What was he expected to feel? He really needed someone to answer that particular doubt, because ever since that day when Seth had come searching for him early in the morning on the ship, and ever since he had put on an emotionless mask and told Seth that 'the Pharaoh needed to be left to his thoughts for the time being, High Priest Seth', he had only been feeling utterly wretched.

Since that time, it had only been 'High Priest Seth', and whenever his cousin even hinted that he was about to start discussing anything remotely related to that wonderful, wonderful night, Atemu would turn around and simply walk away.

How cowardly!

Atemu sighed and looked up at the darkening sky with a thoughtful look in his crimson eyes; this was terrible. This was entirely his fault! He should never have gotten so weak back in the cabin of the ship. Everything was many times more complicated than what it had been back when he and Seth were simply exchanging longing glances at one another during the times the other Priests and advisors weren't looking.

He wanted to stay where he was and forget about everything surrounding him. It would be such a relief to just never look back at those horrible, unanswerable questions, or care about the too heavy responsibilities he bore on his shoulders everyday. How he prayed for some miracle to happen and that all of this would go away, that when he closed his eyes and opened them again he would be just a normal, carefree person without worries, reservations, uncertainties…

It seemed that the Gods would never allow such a thing, since now, even as he sat there hiding from the world, there were sudden, loud banging and crashing noises coming from the direction of the city, followed by loud screams and yells.

He got up immediately and stared at the direction of the commotion, before his eyes, previously narrowed to try and focus on the reason behind this noise, widened in shock and worry when he saw flames rising from the houses and buildings of Thebes.

In a moment, he had grabbed his things and mounted his horse. After adjusting his cape around his neck once again, putting in place the crown and gold which signified his status to his people, he gave his horse a powerful nudge in the flanks, tugging on the reins to make the beast dash towards the city.

He was panting heavily, tension rising in him at the situation that was becoming clearer with every gallop his horse took. The sound of terrified screams became louder and the houses on fire grew more prominent to his gaze. What was happening? A common fire would never spread that fast, and the people would probably try and put out the fire that was eating up their lives and belongings, not run away with such great terror in their eyes. This was…unnatural.

Yet the moment he entered the city's market street, he understood. And immediately, the frown on his face turned more concerned and worried, apprehensive at what he saw before him.

In the middle of the street, stood one of the hugest and most terrifying soul monsters Atemu had ever seen in his life. It was so huge, he felt tiny in front of it, and it was so hideous. It rose several arms above the tallest of obelisks in Thebes, vaguely similar to a human in terms of its body, with a chest and arms and a head, but so warped it looked more like a demon from the deepest, darkest pits of the underworld, with red eyes, a hideous chin and protruding horns on its forehead. On the other end of the monster's body feet did not form, tailing off into the head of a snake. A mighty, powerful snake, whose fangs were currently bared, preparing to launch itself at a woman who was holding her infant in her arms, her body curled up as much as possible around it, trying to protect it.

Atemu pulled the reins, bringing his horse to an abrupt halt near the horrifying creature, preparing to summon Slifer to protect the woman and her child, when someone else beat him to it, a familiar looking monster attacking the terrible monster with a huge blast of energy.

Atemu gasped, recognizing Duos, Seth's soul monster. He soon saw Seth leading the rest of his High Priests, all on top of their horses, riding from the direction of the Palace.

He glared venomously and hissed at Seth the moment he came close, "How many times must I tell you not to place your soul monsters right in the face of danger like that Seth! By the Gods, next time you disobey me regarding this I will lock you in the Palace's dungeons! Do I make myself clear?"

Seth's eyes, so blue and so cold without emotion in them, sent shivers throughout his body as his cousin inclined his head in apology and said with a smooth, controlled voice, "As His Majesty wishes. My apologies for my disobedience."

Atemu bit his lip at the hurt he felt traveling through him at the cold treatment, but he had no one to blame but himself. That prevented him from responding to the evil laugh that came from an area behind the huge monster, which had received Duos' attack and yet had not fallen. Atemu felt himself shuddering at the evilness of that laugh, but he frowned and watched as the person laughing emerged from behind the monster.

Said person was a tall young man, with the well-known tan of the Egyptians but with unusual, exotic tresses of disheveled white hair. He had sinister eyes, whose color Atemu could not be sure of; was it grey? Was it lilac? He could not make out. But he knew that they, together with the scary scar that ran down the length of the young man's right cheek and the nasty smile adorning his wickedly handsome face, made the entire area surrounding them darken not only with the horror of the monster, but with the evilness he emitted.

"Who are you?" Atemu demanded, narrowing his eyes further.

The young man chuckled again, and muttered in a low, mocking, disrespectful voice, "Hello, little Pharaoh…I am so glad we could meet; a commoner like myself cannot possibly dream of meeting royalty as…great as the son of the murderer Akunamukanon. My name is Bakura, and I am here to take all of your Millennium Items so I can avenge what the heartless monster, Akunamukanon did."

Atemu frowned and narrowed his eyes while Seth hissed, "How dare you say such terrible things about the great Pha-"

The young man interrupted him with an even eviler chuckle and he said, "The great Pharaoh Akunamukanon was a cold-blooded murderer who did not hesitate to kill an entire village to satisfy his dreams of glory."

All of them, save Akunadin whose eyes widened in slight shock and recognition, stared at the young man for a while, then Atemu frowned and narrowed his eyes once more, urging his horse to trot forwards so that he in front of the other priests. "I will not accept your horrible and untrue accusations at the late Pharaoh Akunamukanon. We will use the Millennium Items to defeat you, Bakura."

"I will take those glittering, beautiful things from all of you and there will be nothing you can do about it, Pharaoh!"

"Your soul is too black for you to wield any of the Items…" Atemu countered.

Bakura started laughing again and Atemu's frown grew more vexed, before the young man told him in amusement, "What hypocrisy. You speak of banishing darkness using the Items, yet the very same Items were forged with the blackness of Akunamukanon's soul."

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked in confusion.

Bakura smirked and snapped, "Why did Akunamukanon order the death of ninety-nine of the inhabitants of the village of Kul Elna? Is it not good enough of a proof that he is nothing but a terrible murderer?"

Atemu was struck speechless. What was this person speaking of? Why was he saying such terrible things about his deceased father? He pursed his lips angrily and pulled the reins of his horse, hissing, "Shame on you. How dare you utter such dreadful lies about a man as great as my father? My father valued every living soul dwelling in his lands. To say otherwise is ultimate treason!"

Bakura's evil smirk widened. "Such a wonderful display of loyalty…I would hate it if Akunamukanon couldn't witness his son's devotion." Before Atemu could ask him what he meant, he whistled loudly and the sound of a galloping horse was heard. "Say hello to Pharaoh Akunamukanon."

Atemu's eyes widened as he recognized what the horse, which was galloping quickly towards them, was dragging behind it. From behind him, Siamun, who had accompanied the other priests, gasped in horror, "The Pharaoh's sarcophagus!"

The horse stopped at a short distance from them and Bakura casually flung a knife at the rope holding the sarcophagus to the horse, grinning and remarking, "Here, you murderer; your son is still defending you!"

Anger made Atemu's eyes darken terribly and he angrily cried, "Bakura, how dare you do such a thing? How dare you trespass on a ground as sacred as the tomb of a great Pharaoh?" He slid off his horse so he could kneel down beside the sarcophagus, just as Siamun did the same.

"I dare do it and will keep doing it to everyone who preceded this murderer until you hand over the Items. Or perhaps if I get bored, I will kill all of you and take the Items by force."

Siamun touched the sarcophagus with a wrinkled hand and wailed, "I am sorry you had to see this, your Majesty. This terrible beast has said nothing but lies and false accusations to dishonor your virtuous line."

Atemu stared up at him and said, "I am well aware of that…" And he rose up to his feet so he could glare intensely at Bakura and he resumed, "And that is why this blasphemous fool will be brought down justly. And it is the Gods themselves who will show him how terrible his crime is."

Bakura frowned and angrily snapped, "Stop stalling Pharaoh and give me the Items before I kill all of you."

Atemu's eyes narrowed and he walked forward, closer to Bakura raised his arm to his chest and started his Diadiankh and said, "Justice is the name of the Gods…" and before he ended his statement, the ground was shaking fiercely, making the horses neigh in terror and shift restlessly, and made the priests and Bakura stare around them in apprehension, just as Atemu called with a loud, baritone cry, "In the name of every Pharaoh to rule the lands of Egypt, come forth, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

With an angry, ruthless rumble that made the ground shake even more, Obelisk appeared. It was immense, standing behind Atemu to glare as heatedly as the Pharaoh was at Bakura and his monster. The citizens of Thebes who were watching from afar, after safely taking refuge behind buildings, averted their eyes, because they could not tolerate the horror they felt at seeing the angry God standing behind their Pharaoh, at the boy who seemed to be just as livid as the God.

"Justice is with the Gods, Bakura." Atemu repeated in a low voice, glaring at the young man before him.

However, Bakura stood challengingly in front of it and pointed forward and commanded his hideous monster, "Attack, Diabound!"

Atemu's eyes darkened with anger and he ordered Obelisk to counter the attack. The two mighty powers met and clashed with a loud pandemonium, light turning the night sky as bright as that of the day.

The two monsters fell back, both undefeated. Seth was staring wide eyed, since he never expected anything to withstand the wrath of Obelisk. What kind of power was that thief's monster using?

Meanwhile, Atemu felt as though his mind was on fire, pain tearing through his entire body as he doubled over. In front of him Bakura was straightening up, wiping away the blood that was seeping from the corner of his lip.

He spat it out in a vulgar, disrespectful manner. "I better take my leave now, little Pharaoh. However, this is not over." With grace he jumped on top of his horse and galloped past Atemu's kneeling form, where Seth had rushed forward to the king's side, and then stopped in front of Mahado and told him with a smirk, "You should not grow too fond of your Ring, Priest. It is mine."

Mahado glared up at him with narrowed brown eyes and said, "The Millennium Ring was created for me, Tomb Robber! Do not even hope to put your hands on it or any of the other Items."

"The Ring is mine. It is destined to fall into my hands…so are all the other Items." Bakura told him, then pulled the reins and made the horse start galloping away.

"STOP!" Atemu shouted, as he rose up from his kneeling position, but Bakura just laughed.

Akunadin turned to the palace guards who had accompanied them and unnecessarily ordered them to follow Bakura, who they were dashing after.

Seth worriedly looked at Atemu, whose face was paler than ever, as he watched the bandit flee and escape before their eyes. He did not have a good feeling about this at all.

* * *

The week to follow was the most horrible one Seth ever experienced in his life. He knew it was the most horrible for everyone living in the Palace. Mahado decided he would go hunting Bakura by himself and lost the Shadow Game. Several confrontations with the troublesome Tomb Robber took place and one of them almost cost Atemu's life, the Pharaoh falling into the Nile and being lost to them for almost an entire day. On top of the hysteric worry Seth was experiencing, his father, the wise High Priest Akunadin, decided to lose his sanity and order him to kill a defenseless girl, which later on died anyway and passed on her powerful Shadow Monster to him. And to make the whole week even worse, he had done the unthinkable, which was stand against Atemu in a Shadow Game. Even though he had not been aware of what he had been doing, due to some horrible spell that made him a puppet his father used freely, he did not think he could ever forgive himself.

By the end of the week he had lost his father, after he declared the man was no longer related to him due to how disgraceful his father's descent into darkness and betrayal was. They had lost Mahado; the people were terrified; the darkness was spreading its dreadful wings all over them and Atemu already reached the end of his endurance, Seth could make out.

Bakura was still causing trouble.

The latest escapade Bakura caused had been when he had revived the Dark Lord, Zork - the being responsible for the formation of the Shadow Realm. The horrible creature was roaming around the Egyptian lands, terrorizing the people and swiftly approaching Thebes.

It was a horrible time; everyone was apprehensive. Seth's heart was sinking as time passed. Atemu had announced that afternoon that he had found a way to stop Zork and that he would tell them by sunset after he sorted his thoughts. Seth knew that whatever Atemu was planning could not be good.

As he stood pacing the place in front of the throne room, trying to calm himself down and think optimistically and tell himself that nothing bad was about to happen, he heard the sound of light, nimble footsteps which he knew too well, looking up to watch as Atemu walked closer to the throne room, a troubled expression in his beautiful crimson eyes.

Seth stepped out from behind one of the high pillars and stood within Atemu's range of vision, waiting until his cousin noticed his presence and slowed down, red eyes rising to stare into his own with a fearful, anxious expression.

Seth stood staring at him for a while, and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Atemu blinked and nodded slowly, "Yes, I am fine."

"You're lying to me."

Atemu averted his eyes away and looked down at his feet.

"Don't avoid me, Atemu, you've been doing that for so long now - I cannot even recall the last time you spoke to me properly." Seth shook his head with a pained expression in his blue eyes. Atemu did not answer and kept his eyes fixed on his sandals. Seth raised his hand to Atemu's cheek and tilted his head up, but Atemu closed his eyes to avoid looking at him.

Seth stared at him helplessly. "Please Atemu…don't…"

"No Seth…" Atemu interrupted him. Seth blinked, while Atemu opened his eyes and looked at him with watery, glittering crimson orbs. "You…don't do this. Don't…"

"What are you…"

"Don't…It was a mistake…I should never have…" Atemu gasped out, his eyes clenched shut tightly, an extremely anguished look on his face.

Seth frowned in confusion. "What…What are you saying? What was a mistake? You…I… I love you!"

"I should have never allowed you to…" Atemu whispered and, Seth did not know if it was consciously or unconsciously, he raised his hand up and he held onto Seth's wrist.

Seth kept staring at him in confusion, unable to understand what was happening, why Atemu was saying such horrible things to him, and why he denied his feelings. Atemu told him…he told him he loved him back on the ship. He told him he never wanted to be with anyone else and told him that he was everything he ever wanted and everything he would ever want. He told him he was the most precious thing to him in life…

Atemu finally opened his eyes again and looked up at him and whispered, pleaded, "Seth…you cannot love me anymore…"

"This is something you cannot command others to do, _your Majesty_!" Seth spat angrily. "You cannot stop someone from wanting to breathe; you cannot stop the Egyptians' want for the Nile to keep flowing and you most definitely cannot stop someone from loving someone else." Atemu hung his head down in defeat and raised his hand to his forehead in tiredness, while Seth resumed, his frown deepening, "You cannot stop me from loving you…and you cannot stop yourself from loving me, Atemu…"

"This will bring you more pain than you deserve, Seth…please…" Atemu whispered, trying to retreat away from Seth, but his cousin grabbed him by the upper arm and kept him in place, so he sighed and said, "Please Seth…don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"You're anything but a coward, Atemu…do not try and run away from this by saying that it is for my own good." Seth hissed at him angrily.

"You don't understand, Seth…" Atemu snapped angrily at him. Seth frowned so he resumed, "Tomorrow…I… at dawn, I will…" and he trailed off, after his voice broke over the words.

Seth stared at him blankly, waiting for him to resume, but Atemu was silent and was not looking at him. Seth could not stand it; the tension building inside him made him suffocate and inevitably, he became angry and he grabbed Atemu by the upper arms and shook him slightly and hissed, "You'll what?"

"I am going to seal myself inside my Puzzle tomorrow at dawn."

Seth stared at him with a blank expression; _what_?

Atemu kept staring at him in the eyes and carried on with a calm, steady voice, "It's the only way. I knew it long back, that day on the ship, I knew it. Ishizu predicted it." Seth kept staring at him, unable to understand what his cousin was telling him. His hold went slack on Atemu, and he stepped back a small bit, still staring in confusion at his cousin who carried on with that inanimate voice, "I will seal myself in the Puzzle in exchange for Zork to be defeated. It is the only way…"

"No…" Seth whispered, shaking his head. "No. That's…you're…_YOU'RE LYING_!"

"I know you do not like what you are hearing, High Priest Seth, but do not disregard who you are speaking to!" Atemu sternly, coldly and unemotionally snapped with a horrific scowl on his godlike features.

Seth stared at him, unable to understand, accept what Atemu was telling him. "Why…Why are you like this! Why are you doing this, Atemu? Why are you saying such terrible things?"

Atemu tiredly raised his hands to his forehead and said, "I am not lying…"

Seth's mind was reeling. This…this was not real. This was one of Atemu's terrible jokes that lacked hilarity in the cruelest of ways. He stared down at his feet…then around him and fixed his eyes for a while on the hieroglyphs inscribed on the high pillar they were standing beside, before his muddled, confused mind forced him to look elsewhere to try and find a distraction from this terribleness that was bound to be a nightmare, a lie, which he would escape very soon.

He started and his restless eyes settled on Atemu's sad face, when his cousin's hand rose up to the side of his face. "Seth…please…don't make this so hard…"

At that, Seth could not control himself.

With lightning speed, he grabbed Atemu by the upper arms again and pushed him forcefully against the nearest marble pillar. He gave no heed to the gasp of pain that left those supple lips he had enjoyed kissing days ago after craving them for so long, narrowing his eyes and hissing, "Hard? How precisely am I making it _hard_, your highness? The way I am responding to the news you just broke to me?" Atemu bit his lower lip and stared up at him with large, scared crimson eyes, which were just so beautiful, he could not help but get angrier at what Atemu just said…at the possibility of never again looking into those two gems. "Forgive me, my Pharaoh, I do not know what the most appropriate way to react to being told that the most precious side of my entire life is going to die is…"

Atemu closed his eyes and started, "Seth…"

But Seth did not let him continue and shook him in anger and hissed, "I never thought you would so selfish, Atemu…you truly are the most inconsiderate person ever, aren't you? You don't want me to make things harder…you don't want to make things difficult for yourself… but…" he paused and his frown intensified at how he felt his eyes burning with suppressed tears and he then resumed in a lower voice, "What about me…?"

Atemu opened his now watery eyes and desperately pleaded, "Seth…I am sorry…this is what fate has in store for me. The one who can control the Gods…is the one to be sealed ins…"

"NO!" Seth cried out, and successfully managed to make him fall quiet again. "No! You are lying to me now, Atemu. And if this is a lie, I assure you that I am very, very angry with you right now."

Atemu pleadingly stared at him and said, "Seth…this is not a lie. I would never lie about such a thing. Egypt will fall into darkness and I have the choice to stop that from happening."

"You chose this without thinking of me…"

"Don't say that!" Atemu hissed back at him, suddenly looking angry.

"Yes! I will say it and I will keep repeating it. You are…what will I do…?" Atemu did not answer him. He just closed his eyes once more and let his head hang down in defeat and silence. Seth angrily waited for him to speak, but he did not, so snapped, "Answer me, Atemu! What am I supposed to do after you are gone?"

"I am sorry, Seth…I do not know what to tell you. But I cannot let thousands of people die and suffer while I watch on, because we want to stay with one another." Atemu answered in a low voice.

Seth just stared at him, feeling a deep sense of oppression, agony and distress wash over him, unable to control the single tear that escaped his eye and slid down his face. This was just a nightmare, wasn't it? He was about to wake up and everything would be fine once more. Just when he thought the week could not possibly be any worse…

"There is another way." He declared.

Atemu stared up at him hopefully, "Do you know one?"

Seth blinked, "No…" a crestfallen expression surfaced once more on Atemu's features, so he rushed out, "There must be another way…"

Atemu sighed and looked up at him with tired crimson eyes and said calmly, "No, Seth…there isn't."

Seth got angry again and shook him for the third time, making the other cringe. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

Atemu was going to say something else, before Siamun's shocked voice came from somewhere to their side, "High Priest Seth, what are you doing?"

Seth stared at Atemu for a while longer, ignoring the remainder of the High Priests and the advisor, who had all gathered around him holding Atemu against the pillar in that manner, before narrowing his eyes and letting go of his cousin, the Pharaoh staring down at the ground in silence after he was released.

Seth turned around and ignored the reprimanding looks he was receiving from everyone, trying to filter out the voices of the members of the party which just appeared, as to whether Atemu was alright or not. He walked over to the marble pillar on the side facing the garden and stared off at the setting sun, resting against the pillar.

Everything was starting to lose its meaning. He felt so lost…confused and horrified. As though he was just told his world was coming to an end. But that was not so very wrong, was it? Who was he without Atemu? Who was he without his own living God? Without his own Horus? His sun, his moon, his air, his water… he could not even begin believing what Atemu just told him. He was still convinced he was going to wake up soon and he would soon be heading for the throne room to be the first one after Atemu to be present for the several matters which concerned the normal happenings in the country.

He was aware that Atemu was breaking the news to the others right where they stood, because he, Seth, would not obey and go into the throne room like he was asked. He was aware of the shocked silence, aware of the tears Isis was shedding and the repressed tears in the others' eyes. He was aware of Atemu's irritatingly strong, contained voice. He was aware that once again, Atemu was chosen as the martyr who would have to sacrifice in order to save others. He was aware that after Atemu died…the country would be without a ruler…

He was painfully aware that the answer to Siamun's question as to who would take up the throne of Egypt after Atemu's departure, would be…

"I have decided to appoint Seth as the next person to take the throne…"

He closed his eyes and his head fell slightly to the side, resting against the pillar. There was complete silence behind him and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Gods…this was not happening. This was not happening.

He heard the sound of the familiar footsteps again…slow, careful, sorrowful. Atemu stood beside him and Seth knew, even with his eyes shut, that his cousin was looking at him in worry, sorrow and distress. He did not move, though. He refused to acknowledge that any of what was going on around him was real.

"Seth…?"

_No 'High Priest Seth' now_, he thought bitterly. He opened his eyes, but kept them fixed on one of the statues of Horus in the garden and whispered, "No…" Atemu was silent beside him, so he explained, "I will not become the Pharaoh after you." Again, Atemu was completely silent, so Seth added in a whisper so that no one else would hear him, "So that if you die tomorrow, I will kill myself and follow you…"

"No! No, Seth…you cannot do that." Atemu finally spoke. He raised his hand and placed it on Seth's arm, but then stared in shock and horror as Seth stepped back, away from him and his touch and gave him an anguished, condemning look. His hand fell back beside him and he said, "Someone has to do it…I am sorry, but I cannot trust anyone to do it except you, Seth…"

Seth closed his eyes briefly then raised his eyes to the heavens, not finding anywhere else to put them, and in some sort of a silent, desperate prayer to the Gods above, hoped frantically for this to just be a figment of his imagination.

Atemu approached him hesitantly and tentatively raised his hand so he could place it on Seth's arm. "I do not have any other choice, Seth…I have to do this. Please do not refuse just because of your consternation at my decision. Forgive me Seth, but I need to be sure that someone like you will make sure that peace spreads in Egypt…" Seth turned away from him, but Atemu held onto his arm tightly and pleaded, "Seth! Please don't do this!"

Seth raised his hand to his forehead. So now not only was he expected to stand watching as Atemu died to save all of them, but he was also expected to carry on living an entire lifetime on his own, to carry out the duties and obligations and bear the responsibilities of the ruler of a great kingdom like Egypt, expected to sire an heir with some woman he did not love…

The thought was too much for him to take.

He stared down at Atemu who was holding onto him with so much desperation and, without regard for the others who were with them; he dropped the façade he usually put up in front of them. He had to tear his eyes away from Atemu and stepped back a bit, unable to cope with how tremendously traumatized his cousin looked. Seth had to start preparing himself for Atemu's departure. And because, as he recalled all the things he would have to do if he took the throne, he realized that that was what was awaiting Atemu… why hadn't he realized this sooner? Was it because he was not the one who had to go through that? He just had to turn away…

At Seth's avoidance Atemu bowed his head down in defeat and, without regarding those who were with them at all, he sank down to his knees in front of Seth and sobbed out, "Please Seth…"

"Your Majesty," Siamun, obviously mortified, exclaimed and rushed forward, dropping to his knees beside his Pharaoh, while staring up at Seth with a heated glare. "Seth, you fool! How dare you?"

Seth turned around and took a few steps away, far off enough to not be able to hear the heart-shattering sound of Atemu's soft crying. To try and ignore how very vulnerable his cousin looked right then, and to try and stop the gnawing, unbearable ache that was burning up his insides and demanding that he fled the entire place right then and there.

But no. He couldn't do that; run away. What was he? A coward? Atemu had chosen him…as inhumane, inconsiderate and torturous as that was…it was a duty handed over to him. What sort of cowering beast would he be if he ran away from what he had been entrusted to do?

And so, he turned around to stare at Atemu's kneeling form. He could feel Ishizu, Karim and Shadi all staring in silent sadness at them, could see Siamun's angry glare and he could very clearly see the little, wet patches right beneath Atemu's bowed head that signified the tears his cousin was shedding.

He ignored everyone around them and he took a few steps forward, kneeling down in front of Atemu on one knee, one hand sliding under fallen locks of golden hair so he could lift up Atemu's head up, looking at his King's watery eyes and tear-streaked, kohl-stained face. He kept staring at Atemu silently, until his cousin whispered to him, "Seth…I…I am sorry…but I really…"

"Atemu." Seth interrupted him, his voice smooth, unemotional and unwavering. His cousin stared at him with sad, crimson eyes, so he shook his head and declared, "Atemu…I will never, ever…forgive you for this…"

He could see the horror and devastation on Atemu's features, pulse quickening beneath his hand as the Pharaoh tensed. Seth smiled reassuringly and leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on Atemu's cheek, following it by a small kiss on the lips, not caring to hide the nature of their feelings for one another.

Then, Seth drew back and stood up. He took a few steps back and kept staring into Atemu's eyes which were now fixed at him, wide with shock, hurt, confusion and despair at what he had just heard Seth telling him. Seth pursed his lips, blinked once, and his smile disappeared, replaced by an emotionless, cruel mask of indifference. "Your Majesty…choosing me as the next Pharaoh of Egypt honors me beyond reason. I hope to be worthy of the trust you place in me…"

He bowed respectfully before rising once more and turning around to leave with long, confident strides, slamming the doors shut the moment he reached his chambers. He went to his dresser, taking off the headdress he wore and placed it on the marble slab…and then anger, frustration and sadness washed over him in heavy waves and he found his arm swinging and brushing everything on the dresser off onto the floor with a loud crash.

This truly was the most terrible week in his entire life.

* * *

Time went by so slowly, yet all too quickly at the same time. Seth could see the stars getting brighter with every passing moment, could feel the shudders running throughout his body at the horrible darkness surrounding everything. He hated how anxiety, discomfort and disbelief hung around the entire Palace, how everything was so silent. He couldn't even hear the birds and animals of the night animals making any sound – it was as though every soul inhabiting the land was holding its breath in horror at what was to happen to Atemu…

Seth could not force himself to leave his chambers, the room littered with shards of glass and broken furniture, flooded with the spilt oils, perfumes and cosmetics he'd flung around in his temper. He felt that he could not face the world. He could not find the strength within him to actually see anyone…because that would be declaring that everything was fine, that he had come to terms with what was to happen at the break of dawn. It was as though, if he spoke to anyone, it would be affirming that it was alright to carry on with basic actions of life, such as speaking to someone else.

He felt like weeping. But he did not. His eyes were dry, unemotional, as he stared down at the gardens, lifting his eyes with fervent prayers to the heavens at other times. Weeping would be the final stage after which there was no coming back. If he wept, it would mean that what was happening was true, and he refused to admit it was true. He did not want to cut things so cleanly with such an action. Crying came at the end, after all hope died. Shedding tears would mean that he had given up. Weeping meant that he would be mourning Atemu before Atemu even died…

And so, he forced himself to stay composed, staring down at the garden's spring, and the lotus flowers in it.

And then, he saw him…again.

* * *

Atemu was running in the garden…he had taken off his heavy jewelry and cosmetics, clad in nothing but a simple, linen kilt, a belt holding it in place. The only gold he wore was his crown, his hair scattered messily around it, the warm summer wind ruffling the strands as he ran.

He pensively skipped through the garden, stopping at a strawberry bush so he would pick from it and eat his fill, before carrying on to a nearby fountain, so he could stare down at the lotus flowers floating idly in it. His hand dipped into the water, taking some out in his cupped palm and flicking it up into the air. He closed his eyes, pretending that it was rain, repeating the action over and over again, wanting to feel anything and everything before his hour of doom the next day.

From one plant to the other, from one statue to the next, from one feeling to the one after it…he ran through the gardens of the Palace. He was living for the final time and he did not know if he was ever going to feel what he was feeling at the moment ever again, so he made sure to savor every feeling, every whiff of air which ruffled his hair, every smell, every touch to his skin and every memory he had of this sanctuary, this home he had known ever since he had been born.

And then…he stopped in front of the two statues right in the middle of the garden.

Apprehensively, with tranquil steps, he walked closer to the statues of the two Gods placed in front of one another. He smiled sadly at one, sinking down to his knees on the ground in the area right in-between the two Gods, bowing his head respectfully. His pose was pleading, beseeching, as he placed his hand together, starting to whisper under his breath to one of the statues, almost as if he was whispering the words into the ear of a dear friend.

"Horus…dear God, King and Brother… spread your wings over the lands of Egypt…do not abandon the people of this very Egypt in their time of need. Protect them with your mighty powers. Keep every man, woman, child and elder within your sight and may you extend your protection and strength to every good citizen walking the lands of Egypt…"

He paused, closing his eyes and biting his lip so hard he could feel the blood on his tongue from where the delicate skin broke. He added in a more determined, somewhat louder voice, as he tried to gain strength from the extra volume, "Mighty Horus…may you lend High Priest Seth sufficient strength to carry the burden of ruling this very Egypt, and may you grant him your blessed, divine approval to become a fair, kind ruler to his people…"

Atemu opened his eyes and looked up, feeling the chilling coolness of the tears that slid down his cheeks as the wind started to quickly dry them. He stared up pleadingly at the falcon-headed God. "Give him strength to go on…"

Then, he turned his attention to the God on his other side and he blinked, letting his tears fall from his eyes again. Once more, he bowed his head down, putting his hands together as he closed his eyes and started speaking:

"Almighty Seth…may you lend the Egyptians your blessings at tomorrow's first light. May you defeat our enemies, sending your chaos to cripple the darkness and banish it from the beloved lands of Egypt. Without your guidance, this final battle will never be won. May you keep Egypt's foul enemies defeated and thwarted, and may you keep the Egyptians safe and keep our lands void of any vile enemies."

Again, he forced himself not to fall apart, resuming his prayers with a lower voice, "Grant High Priest Seth the strength and valor to carry out his duty as Egypt's next king and lend him the strength to be the fair and kind ruler to his people."

He stayed on his knees for a while longer, and then rose up to his feet. He stared up at both the statues with a serene pair of crimson eyes, before turning around and walking to stand in front of a balcony in the second level of the Palace, knowing very well who it belonged to. Just like he had done whilst praying to the Gods, he sank down to his knees, putting his hands together and smiling tranquilly, his eyes closed as he started speaking:

"Seth… I am aware that my decision has hurt you. and I am aware that I will never be forgiven for it. I have come to terms with the reality that I do not deserve your forgiveness at all…I have been selfish and I did not consider your feelings…"

He paused and breathed evenly through his nose, feeling his throat getting blocked, his voice dying before his words left his mouth. When he was sure his voice would come out evenly again, he resumed, "I have prayed…every single night after Ishizu told me what was to happen…I prayed for both the person I loved the most and I prayed for the people who have put their faith in me. I have prayed for the honor which I would surely lose if I had chosen you over my people…"

Atemu paused again and stared up at the balcony, a longing expression appearing in his crimson eyes as he saw that there were no lights coming from Seth's chambers. He closed his eyes again and put them down to the ground. "I prayed to have you as well as do a good job protecting my people, Seth…I prayed for both, but the Gods denied my pleas… it was a lot to ask."

His throat closed up too quickly this time for him to try and prevent the sob that escaped his lips. One of his hands went to his mouth, to try and kill anymore sounds before they escaped, but it was too much and soon, both his hands were on the ground instead, supporting his body up as he cried and sniffled so very pathetically on his knees, in front of the balcony of the most important person in his life, who was now beyond his reach.

From between his sobs, though, he was praying…praying to the person he truly lived for, who now refused to forgive him for the choice which he had made without understanding why he had to make it or why it had to be that way.

"Seth…I do not deserve it…but I hope you find it in you some day…after I am gone…to forgive me. Please forgive me for the distress, for leaving you alone with so much fear and responsibilities to deal with on your own. Please forgive that I will not be here to witness you become a Pharaoh greater than me and greater than…than what I will ever expect you to…" Atemu choked on the words and as another sob cruelly silenced his words, like a whip lashing out at a helpless being.

He felt himself getting weak with melancholy. His arms gave way and he leaned down further, his head on his hands. He continued, since he felt that it what he was doing was the only way to try and explain himself. To try and repent for the choice he had made, for how really cursed he was, for how he had selfishly dragged the person dearest to his heart into such a horrible web of sadness.

"Forgive me, Seth…for all our dreams, which we had to silence…and kill so horribly. I have always loved you beyond reason, even as we…as we stood against one another in this place five years back…please forgive me; our dreams will have to stay confined to only that term…they will always remain dreams…" he forced himself to rise into a seated position on his knees and he whimpered out, "I do not know, Seth…if this will be worth leaving you behind like this. I do not know if your suffering will be rewarded and I do not know if our love will ever get to bloom…"

His hands rose up to his face and, with as much grace as possible, he wiped away his tears and carried on, not knowing if what he was saying was doing any good, or if the only benefit to come out of this conversation with Seth, who was not around to hear him or be ashamed of how much he was sniveling so spinelessly, was the sadness he was causing himself.

"I promise you Seth… that if we ever get the chance to meet ever again…I will never put anything before you ever again… this is an oath I am taking upon myself and let the Gods be witnesses to it…"

He pulled himself up to his feet and concluded his words, "Our souls have been tortured for so long, Seth…by love and by pain. Our dreams were broken and we sacrificed so much… I truly pray that our sorrow will be worth what will be awaiting us at the end…" He cast one final look at the balcony and then looked down at the ground and walked away.

From behind one of the immense marble pillars beside one of the fountains, Seth let his body slide down, his back to the cold stone. His hands rose up, his fingers buried in his hair as he bit his lips really hard - but no matter how much willpower and determination he used to try and prevent it, he could not help the silent sob of distress that escaped him, the sound joining the tears that had been sliding down his face.

* * *

Seth was the first person Atemu saw the moment he walked out of his chambers before the rising of the sun. The Pharaoh had bathed and changed into elaborate clothing after he had come back from his final stroll in the garden, staying in his room for a while to pray some more to the other Gods and to gather his thoughts, before grabbing his Millennium Puzzle and walking out through the doors…

Only to find Seth standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his back leaning against the wall. Atemu stopped, suddenly feeling so much more nervous. He stood silently in front of his cousin, Seth pushing off from the wall, the High Priest opening his eyes and staring down at Atemu with an unreadable, incomprehensible expression in his beautiful blue orbs.

Atemu swallowed; unsure of what to do…he was feeling guilty and terrible. He stared down at his feet, unable to meet the intense gaze with his own. He had no choice however, because Seth stepped forward to stand right in front of him, hooking his index finger beneath Atemu's chin and tilting the other's head up.

"Don't…do this…"

Atemu's hand rose up and he tentatively touched Seth's arm. "I am sorry, Seth…if there was another way…I wish there was, but there isn't…"

It was Seth's turn to stare down at his feet. He looked so lost suddenly, and Atemu shuddered and had to suppress anymore tears from escaping his eyes. His hand rose up to Seth's cheek and he cupped it gently and made him look up.

"I cannot…do this…" Seth told him, his voice resentful, uneven.

Atemu bit his lip hard for a moment, then told him, "I am very sorry…" he knew it wouldn't make things better, but he needed to keep apologizing. This was entirely his fault…if he hadn't given in to his weaknesses that night. If he hadn't let his emotions blind his judgment. If he had had a better control over himself…

"No…" Seth said in a low voice, shaking his head. Atemu looked at him questioningly, so he explained, while letting his hand rise up to Atemu's hair, his fingers running slowly, lovingly through it, "This is not…your blunder, Atemu…"

Atemu's eyes filled with tears, but he furiously willed them away as Seth kept running his fingers through his hair, the priest's other hand rising up to touch his face. He closed his eyes and savored his beloved cousin's touches, knowing that these were their final moments together…like this.

Seth stopped moving his hands, letting them slide down to rest on either side of Atemu's face as he leaned down a little and placed his forehead on Atemu's. "I love you, my Pharaoh…"

Atemu blinked and, with that, lost control over the tears that had been accumulating inside his eyes. He did not care about that, he too raising both hands and wrapping them around the other's neck, pulled Seth closer and he placing his lips on his cousin's.

They stood in the hall right in front of the Pharaoh's chambers, kissing and relearning one another's taste. Atemu's eyes slid shut and he let himself drown in the moment, rediscovering how truly perfect his and Seth's lips felt against one another; how snugly they fit into one another, and how easily their tongues met and danced together. Knowing exactly how and when to retreat or thrust forward…it was a perfect dance that was unlike any other.

Atemu tore his lips away and held onto Seth's neck. He wanted to tell Seth he loved him too. He wanted to give Seth the same treatment he received, but… his throat closed up and prevented any sound, except a choked sob, escaping.

Seth's fingers were on his cheeks, wiping away the wetness on them tenderly. "Shh…"

He opened his eyes, looking up at Seth and telling him with a breaking voice, "Seth…I'm…I'm scared…"

Scared was a horrible underestimation; he was terrified. He was a few moments away from dying… he was beyond scared.

Seth's face had an expression of uncertainty, as though he did not know what to do. Atemu couldn't blame him. What _could_ he do? He could do nothing but stand back and watch. And Atemu couldn't do anything but walk bravely to his death and accept what he had to sacrifice.

But he was just so scared…he did not want to die. He did not want to leave. It suddenly dawned on him. He was reeling. He did not want to die yet. He had not gotten to show Seth how much he actually loved him. He had not gotten to beat Seth in a swordfight. He had not yet broken it properly to Karim and Shadi and Siamun that he was in love with his dear cousin. He had not been able to honor Mahado's death like it should have been honored. He had not gotten to see Mana on her wedding day…

He was getting colder and colder with every passing moment. He felt faint and sick. He couldn't breathe.

But then the freezing coolness disappeared suddenly when Seth wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest. Atemu, seeking refuge from the horror he was feeling, burrowed closer into Seth's hold and let himself cry.

He was feeling a lot more at peace when he drew back after a while. He took a deep breath, stared up at Seth and muttered, "I need you to do one more thing for me, Seth…" Seth blinked in askance, so he resumed, "When…When it is all over I need you to… make sure that my tomb and everything else that should have my name on it…my name should be erased."

Seth gave him a blank look, full of disbelief, confusion, denial. "What!"

"Everywhere…wherever my name is written, Seth…it has to be erased." He repeated.

"No! No, we will build you a great, great Tomb, have your name on every corner of it, and with all of your contri…"

"No, Seth!" Atemu intercepted. Seth fell silent at the harsh tone, so he toned down his voice and explained, "Like that, you will be destroying everything we are having to sacrifice… I am sealing myself in the Puzzle along with Zork, and will use my name as a passkey so that the darkness will remain sealed inside the Puzzle, unless someone puts it together again. This is the way to do it. If someone reads my name, everything that is being done today will be wasted."

Seth closed his eyes briefly, and Atemu read the pain on his features, before he opened them again and nodded. Atemu smiled up sadly at him, raised his hand to Seth's face to touch it very briefly, before turning around to start walking away.

* * *

Pharaoh Atemu stood bravely before the immense form of Zork, enduring the monster's terrible appearance and refusing to back down from the confrontation, even when his great Shadow Magic failed to defeat the being of darkness. The Pharaoh's powers were an equal match for Zork's - neither of them could win.

Atemu tried…he tried so hard to end the battle without having to carry out his plan in the process, but his power was waning. He could not keep the fight up any longer. If he did not act quickly, he would lose the battle, and all the Egyptians who were watching him now with such hopeful looks in their large, scared eyes would die because of his failure…

Seth could see the fearful expressions on his cousin's face growing, before determination outweighed the fear - and he then knew that Atemu was about to do 'it'. He closed his eyes in pain as Atemu's strong, baritone voice started chanting the spell which would seal him inside the Puzzle.

Seth couldn't look, but at the same time, he could not do anything but open his eyes to watch as Atemu stood with his Puzzle raised in front of him, light shining from all around him as he ended the spell, the entire area glowing with a bright, blinding light.

Everyone watched in awe, Zork growling in fury and directing a hot ball of fire at Atemu. Seth gasped and was going to rush forward to Atemu, who had fallen to one knee, but Shadi held him back and shook his head.

Seth bit his lip hard and watched as Atemu fell to his knees, blood starting to seep from out the corner of the Pharaoh's mouth and nose. The determined expression in the Pharaoh's fiery crimson eyes, however, never wavered, the light that surrounded the boy increasing in intensity, to the point where they all had to close their eyes against it or risk being blinded.

When they opened their eyes again there was a deathly silence that hovered horribly above the entire area. Seth gasped, sliding quickly off his horse and running over to where the battle had taken place…to where Atemu was lying facedown on the ground with the Puzzle shattered in dozens of pieces around him.

Seth sank down on his knees beside Atemu and gently, carefully, turned the Pharaoh around, pulling the boy closer to his chest. He felt hot, scalding tears sliding down his cheeks, Atemu's beautiful, godly face smeared with blood, still-open crimson eyes hazy as a small smile rested on the boy's lips.

Seth swallowed back against the lodge in his throat as Atemu whispered weakly to him, "I love you, Seth…"

"Atemu…don't…please don't die…" he whispered, his hand frantically jumping to the Millennium Rod hanging in its holder on his hip. He would heal Atemu. He would save him - he had to!

But then Atemu shook his head and whispered, "No, Seth… the Puzzle will now take my soul in its pieces, Seth…my body will die anyway…"

Seth closed his eyes and leaned his head down so he could place it on Atemu's shoulder, whimpering out, with tears wetting his face, "No…no…I don't want you to die…"

He felt Atemu's small hand on his head and heard him whisper, "Seth…please look at me…I want the last thing I see…to be your eyes…please…"

Horrified at having to see the last flicker of life leaving the beloved crimson eyes, Seth forced himself to stare up at the crimson eyes in question. He could at least grant his cousin this last request before his death. He saw Atemu smiling peacefully and heard him whisper his last words…

"Seth…beautiful…"

* * *

The Pharaoh was wept throughout all of the Egyptian lands. People flooded into Thebes from all over the kingdom to attend the seventy-day long ritual of the burial. After it was concluded with Seth took the throne, starting to follow Atemu's footsteps regarding every single issue that concerned the matters of the country - he could not find anyone better to follow in their way of leading Egypt.

The years passed, and Seth managed to rein in his uncontrollable grief at Atemu's absence. His life sank into a terrible monotony - full of pain, longing, loneliness and worry about the safety of the country, about the trust Atemu had placed in him. Nothing meant happiness anymore; he could not truly enjoy doing any activity with anyone at all, and soon, he began to give up on trying to enjoy anything.

He took a wife. As much as it pained him, as much as he hated doing it, he had to take that step. He chose one of the daughters of a simple, not too famous, Theban family. Taking a wife was horrific enough for him, but to have to endure the arrogance of a bratty aristocratic girl…that was what he could not do. She was beautiful and represented an Egyptian woman in every aspect and Seth found he could stand the idea of staring at her. Siamun had objected, of course, but Seth did not allow him to comment on the topic any more than necessary.

Seth had not liked her at all at first. She was nothing compared to Atemu, and she somehow knew, she felt, that those were his feelings. She surprised him, however, with her intelligence, sitting at his feet one night and asking him, with a low voice, if he had loved the Pharaoh Atemu, the one who had come before…

Seth had answered her question with the truth…and told her what the true nature of his and Atemu's relationship had been. He had started to accept life with her after that. He did not feel guilty about taking her to bed, because he knew that this was simply to produce heirs, to continue the line. It was nothing compared to that precious night on the ship, the happenings of which that were permanently inscribed on the most vivid of Seth's memories.

Many years after the day he had held Atemu in his arms and looked into red eyes as all life left them, he himself was lying on his deathbed, his chestnut brown hair then a dark silver color, his face wrinkled with age. His wife was by his side, trying to soothe his final moments and make them as comfortable as possible.

His three sons and beautiful daughter stood by his side. He stared at each one of them in turn, giving them some final words of advice, asking them to take care of one another and to not leave one another's side no matter what should happen.

He was feeling weaker with every passing moment; he knew the time had come. But, before he closed his eyes to try and speed up the inevitable, he took his wife's hand and kissed it gently, grateful for the love which he had never returned.

Behind his closed lids he let his mind wander away, remembering all the good times he had spent with Atemu. He remembered their first quarrel, their swordfight, the taunts they had exchanged the following day as they had both been made to stay back in the Palace in one another's company. He recalled the challenges, the trust that had started blooming, the support they had given one another…and he then started recalling the first time he had started thinking of Atemu as more than just a good friend. The day when they had been out hunting and Atemu had used up all of his arrows, asking for some more so he could continue hunting but being denied any by Seth and the others, Atemu stomping down from his chariot and sitting cross-legged in front of the hunting party, declaring that unless his demands for some spare arrows were met, he would not move a finger from where he was sitting.

Every time earlier than then, whenever Seth had tried to recall Atemu's face, each one of his memories had been tainted by the final memory Seth had of Atemu's face, blood-stained and tear-streaked as anguish marred its beautiful features. Every time he had tried to recall the spark and liveliness of the stunning crimson eyes he had only recalled the brightness fading away from them, replaced by a lifeless gaze. It was as though, after he had seen Atemu dying, the memory of the death overrode all other memories he had of his cousin. Every time he had recalled something funny Atemu had done, or had done to him by Seth, Atemu's lively face – that he should have remembered – had gotten replaced by his dying one.

But then…what a relief. Seth could recall everything just the way it had happened.

Seth smiled one final time, his eyes closed, and the last thing he thought of before his death was Atemu's promise. Atemu's oath to make him his priority the next time they met…

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: I'll be putting up the more cheerful prideshipping sequel up next week ^_^ I am sorry for killing them XD (no I am not)

Hathor…


End file.
